


Harry Potter: Heart Of A Mystic Soul

by ForestWolf123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Charmed References, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hermione Granger Bashing, Lots and lots of references, M/M, Moody Bashing, Mount Olympus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Original Character(s), Original Mythology, Original Wizarding Schools (Harry Potter), References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Ron Weasley Bashing, Severus Snape Bashing, Tonks bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:59:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestWolf123/pseuds/ForestWolf123
Summary: Sirius Black is the father of all godfathers and he will do anything to prove it. He knows that his godson needs him and no one is going to stop him. Not even the leader of the Order of Fried Chickens himself. Sirius is done being pushed around and decides to step up and be the godfather James would have wanted him to be.And if he has to team up with an entire school of magic-users known to hate wand-using wizards, then so be it. Plus, he tends to like how sarcastic they can get and that they take no nonsense from nobody.(I do not own Harry Potter, no matter how much I want to. This is a different version of my Raised By Roses story.)
Relationships: Blaise Zabini/ Original Female Character(s), Cedric Diggory/Original Male Character(s), Charlie Weasley/Original Male Character(s), Harry Potter/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Percy Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Kingsley Shacklebolt
Comments: 50
Kudos: 334
Collections: Waiting for updates





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Nature Mage

Sirius Black knew there was more to the world than the English Ministry and Dumbledore would have them believe. 

Currently, the worried godfather was pacing in his kitchen, waiting. It wasn't enough that Dumbledore had basically been keeping him prisoner in his own house but he also had the gall to forbid him from contacting his godson. Neither of which were sitting well with him. He also knew that the headmaster had forbidden anyone from contacting Harry.

That did not stop Sirius from using methods other than owls and fireplaces to deliver messages. It had originally been Harry's idea for him to bond with Winky and use her to deliver their letters. The poor elf almost cried when Dobby brought her to him and he offered to bond with her. The other elf decided to bond with Harry and help him around his house in secret to make sure Harry's way too long list of chores were actually able to be done.

Sirius knew that Harry needed someone to talk to after the events of last year. Harry had been illegally entered into the Triwizard Tournament, resulting in almost the entire school turning against him. Including his so-called best friend. Harry and Cedric Diggory had been swept up by a portkey that someone had turned the Triwizard Cup into. They ended up in a graveyard. If it hadn't been for seeker reflexes on both their parts, Cedric would have been killed by that traitor, Wormtail. Cedric had been only knocked out, thankfully. But Harry had still been used in a dark ritual to bring back the Dark Lord. He had then been put under a crucio curse and then forced to duel the bastard that killed his parents. Yet, even after all of that, Dumbledore still sent him back to the Dursleys.

But Sirius was worried not just for his godson's emotional state, but also his magical state.

James had been certain that Harry was more than just a simple wand-user. He remembered that Harry's core had been a lot brighter when he was a baby. He was shocked when he secretly examined Harry's core in his third year. It was nothing like how it been when he was a baby. He knew something was wrong.

Harry's core made him remember a sweet couple from his past. Jax and Selena Gardna. They had been on vacation from Greece to see Big Ben. Sirius and James had run across them during a Death Eater fight. The couple had been a force, taking out a dozen of the dark wizards without breaking a sweat.

He figured they might know something about his godson's core since they seemed to have a similar sense to them as Harry's core.

Imagine his surprise when someone he never met had gotten and answered his letter. Not to mention that he actually showed up. He looked barely fifteen, the age his godson would soon be. He appeared, very surprisingly, in Number 12 in a swirl of flower petals and leaves.

The teen wore a hunter's style of clothes. He had on a bright white jean vest with tree and forest patterns on it in green. He also wore brown pants with white and green hunter's boots. Over his shoulders was a forest-designed half-poncho and half-cloak hybrid thing. He had midnight black hair with white and green streaks. On his wrists were tiger-eye and emerald cuff bracelets with an emerald rose pendant around his neck.

"You... You were not who I was expecting," was the first thing Sirius said.

His other thought was "how did this kid even get in here with the Fidelius Charm in place." He was either extremely powerful or extremely lucky and found an area of the house not covered by the charm.

"Well, you were trying to contact my parents, so you get me instead," the boy shrugged, his voice thick with an accent identical to the one's his old friends had.

"Your parents," Sirius raised an eyebrow.

He offered his hand. "My name is Krinos. Krinos Gardna. My parents were Jax and Selena Gardna."

Sirius was about to shake his hand when his choice of words struck him.

"Were," he asked.

"Excuse me," Krinos tilted his head to the side.

"You said that your parents 'were' Jax and Selena," Sirius said.

Krinos slowly lowered his hand and took an empty seat close to the member of the Black family. He got a look on his face that spoke volumes about how he was feeling about what was going to be said.

"My parents died," he admitted. "About ten years ago. I was five."

"Merlin, I'm sorry," Sirius gasped. "I didn't mean to bring up all those bad memories for you."

"You didn't know, it's not your fault," Krinos said.

"Not to sound mean, but do you really think that you'd be able to help me," Sirius asked. "You're only fifteen."

"Still smarter than most the idiots in this backwarder country," Krinos crossed his arms.

"Should I take offense," Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"You asked for help from citizens of a foreign country," Krinos pointed out. "Considering that ninety-nine percent of this country's magical community wouldn't even think to do that, you're already the smartest English person I've ever met."

"Yet the bar would be very low from what you are saying," Sirius guessed.

"Yep," Krinos popped the 'P.'

"You are not from here, but your English is perfect," Sirius noticed.

"My grandparents on my father's side were from America," Krinos explained. "So even though I was born and raised in Greece, I am fluent in both languages. It is the same with my sister."

"You have a sister," Sirius asked.

Krinos nodded. "Twin sister. Her name's Melody."

"I bet you both take after your parents," Sirius smiled at him. "They were quite the force to be reckoned with."

"How did you know them," Krinos asked.

"I didn't really know them, per se," Sirius admitted. "I met your parents about sixteen years ago. My Auror partner, James, and I had gotten into a tight spot against some Death Eaters and they helped us defeat them. Well, more like your parents defeated them all on their own. Do you know what Death Eaters are?"

"Sort of," Krinos says. "I know about Voldemort, as he was a dark wizard I learned about in World History class, but mostly we foreign magic communities do not pay much attention to Britain's mystical population after Grindelwald. They don't want another of their 'Dark Lord's' to almost break the Stature of Secrecy for the rest of us magical beings."

Much to his credit, Sirius did not even a bit offended on behalf of his home country. But that was mostly because it was his home country that locked him in a horrible prison for twelve years without a trial. 

"Death Eaters are what the followers of Voldemort were called," Sirius explained. "They believed the same propaganda that he spewed. That only those with all-magic families had the right to use, and have, magic. In other words, 'purebloods.' There had been a war going on with the Death Eaters and Voldemort constantly attacking and killing muggles and magicals alike."

"Muggles," Krinos was confused, then seemed to understand. "Oh, right. That is what you call mortals. In Greece, we simply call them 'mundanes."

"That is actually a much better word than 'muggles," Sirius admitted.

He always did think that the term "muggles" sounded like an insult to call mortals.

"We never would have had anything like that happen in Greece," Krinos said. "We've always been taught that magic is magic and that so-called 'blood status' means nothing. There are a few bigots here and there, but nothing too bad."

"James and I had been on patrol in Diagon Alley when the Death Eaters attacked," Sirius continued his story. "Your parents had been there the same day, apparently in London on a trip to see Big Ben but wanted to also explore the magical areas of the city. When they entered the battle, they took out almost all of them on their own. The two were probably the most powerful witch and wizard that I have ever met."

"The two did our family legacy proud," Krinos grinned. "The Gardna family is one of the most ancient, powerful, and noble lines of magical Greece."

"So, the Gardna's are pureblood, then," Sirius asked.

"We do not use terms like that back home," Krinos says. "They're demeaning and a source of bullying. We use other terms. First-generation is for those that are the first to use magic in their families or the first in many generations, but those are also called redeems. Second-generation is for those of one magical parent and one mortal parent. Third-generation is our own term for what you call 'pureblood."

Sirius had to admit, those terms were a lot better than what he grew up with. He was sure that if his blood purist family heard any of those Greek terms, they would have lost it. Especially his psycho mother.

"But you didn't send that letter to learn about my culture," Krinos crossed his arms and sat back in his seat. "You wrote that your godson needed help."

Sirius wasn't sure what to make out of this Greek mage. On one side, he was the son of two old friends. He knew for sure based on the same midnight back hair and silver eyes that he shared with them. But on the other hand, he was only fifteen and he did not think that he would be able to do anything. Yet, then again, he could have some tricks up his sleeves since he did not know much about him.

Most people underestimated Sirius Black. They thought that his stay in Azkaban had stopped him from maturing and growing up. Either that or his time with the Dementors made him slightly, or incredibly, unstable. They also thought that he was still nothing but an adult version of the prankster teenager that he had been during his Hogwarts years. The way that most of Dumbledore's Order of the Pheonix looked at him spoke volumes about how they felt being around a Black.

"Yes," Sirius decided the risk was worth helping his godson. "His name is Hadrien Charlus Potter-Black. But he is known here as Harry James Potter."

Krinos raised an eyebrow. 

"And they changed his middle name why exactly," he asked.

"I have no idea," Sirius admitted. "I think it is mostly because they just thought that his middle name was his father's name so it just went from there."

"Okay," Krinos says. "But still, I do not know either name. I remind you that I am from Greece. I do not care for British things, same as every other magical community outside of this place."

Sirius decided to just let that go. Mostly because it was clear that he, and every other foreign person like him, did not care for Britain.

"Harry is an orphan," Sirius was still sad over losing them. "Voldemort went after his parents when Harry had been one. He killed them."

"Oh, dear gods," Krinos swore, his eyes wide.

"We still have no idea how, but Harry managed to defeat him," Sirius continued. "But after that Halloween night, Voldemort was left as nothing but a wraith."

"A wraith," Krinos was shocked. "Those things are dangerous. I've never run into one, thank the gods for that, but I know that they're really deadly."

"You have no idea," Sirius said.

"So, your country is falling apart over a disembodied wraith," Krinos asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Were you aware of the Triwizard Tournament that took place last year," Sirius asked the Greek mage.

"I may not go to the Delphi School of Mystic Arts, but I do know that the place was asked to take part," Krinos says. "It's a deadly tournament that pits three schools against each other with each school using one Champion to represent them."

"Well, things went sideways quite quickly," Sirius said. "Harry's name had somehow been entered and selected by the Goblet of Fire. He was forced to participate under the threat of losing his magic if he did not."

"WHAT," Krinos was on his feet again. "Why on Demeter's green earth would there be an artifact that could take away a person's magic!?!"

"I wish I could say that there was a good reason for it, but I can't," Sirius said.

"Taking away magic should be a crime," Krinos growled. "There is nothing like that in Greece. We may have spells that take away someone's magic, but that is only to punish them for crimes of the highest degree. But we have artifacts that contain the magic so that it doesn't just vanish into nothing. Their magic is returned once they have been deemed worthy of it again."

"You Greeks can be quite ruthless when you want to be, can't you," Sirius guessed.

"We fight demons every day, we kind of have to be," Krinos shrugged.

"I'm going to ask about that later," Sirius says. "Anyway, Harry had to fight a lot of things during the tournament. Including dragons, merpeople, grindylows, giant spiders, a sphinx, and who knows what else in that maze. Harry and another student had been abducted when the Triwizard Cup had been spelled to take them to a graveyard."

"Creepy," Krinos stated.

"Harry had been used in a ritual to bring back Voldemort against his will," Sirius continued. "And barely thirty seconds later he was forced to duel the man that made him an orphan."

Krinos had to wait a second for his brain to process all of that. But what made him tightly clench his fists was when Sirius told him about the duel. He knew that if he ever faced the people that killed his parents, it would not end well for them. His family motto was that their personalities had a calm and a storm and you do not want to mess with the storm.

"Okay, that has got to be the closest thing to a real-life origin story of a hero if I have ever heard one," he said.

"That's the problem most of this country has," Sirius says. "They see him as a hero one minute and are then calling him the next Dark Lord the next minute. They change their opinion of him every other hour based solely on whatever the paper says about him or because of things that happen that are beyond his control. He's nearly died every year he's been at school."

Seeing his frustration, Krinos laid a gentle hand on his and gave him a comforting smile. But then the pendant on his necklace flashed, making him release his touch.

"My parents didn't know that you were one of us, did they," he asked.

"What," Sirius asked, shocked and confused.

"The one thing that British magicals feared above all else," Krinos started. "What they see as monsters for simply being more powerful than them. Ones that can summon weapons out of thin air, can call a storm with a wave of their hand, can bring inanimate objects to life. All of that without a wand."

"I... I... I..." Sirius could not find the words.

"A mystic soul," Krinos said.

Sirius was undeniably shocked. He knew about mystic souls, being pureblood, but he never imagined this. But that did explain how a fifteen-year-old kid was able to get through all the wards, spells, and charms on the house. Mystic souls are very powerful beings that are rarely, if ever, affected by wand-user spells. The only spell that Sirius thought could affect them is the killing curse, but he was not completely sure.

Mystic souls are different. While having similar powers to Wiccans, theirs are a lot stronger and more in-tune with their hearts. Their abilities go far beyond what most would think. Powers such as nature's manipulation, telepathy, creature calling, shapeshifting, etcetera. Communities for them are run by Magic Councils, twelve elected officials.

Sirius had been shocked when he discovered his powers.

"Yes," he admitted. "I am a mystic soul."

"So, what are your powers," Krinos asked.

"James gave them the name of Wild Dog magic," Sirius answered. "I am able to channel different types of dogs or wolves with amazing results. Like each dog grants a dog-like elemental or mystical effect."

"Our kind never have done things half-way," Krinos chuckled. 

"By how you arrived, I say you have nature-based magic," Sirius guessed.

Krinos nodded. "Mine is known as Nature's Heart. A stronger and more magical version of nature manipulation. I can make any plant do what I want, no matter what it is."

"Wow," Sirius gasped. "That's an incredible power."

"Nature-based magic has sort-of been passed down in the Gardna family," Krinos says. "One Gardna every generation gets some type of nature magic. But not all of us. My sister, for example, has a type of music magic."

"Incredible," Sirius says.

"Is that what you might suspect," Krinos asked. "That Harry might be a mystic soul?"

Sirius thought for a second. He can not say that was not one of the things he was suspecting.

"Yeah," he answered. "As a baby, Harry's magical core was brighter than almost all the other cores I have seen in my life. But when I met him again as a teenager, his core was almost dull and lifeless. And the only other people with cores like him had been your parents. I have no idea what happened to his core."

"It sounds like someone bound his powers," Krinos guessed.

"You think someone would do that," Sirius asked.

"You must know that mystic souls are one of the most hated mystics in England," Krinos says. "Wand-users fear us and call us monsters because we're so powerful. They're paranoid about us, always thinking that we're out to get them when we have no reason to. Anything we ever do to them has been in self-defense. Either a parent would do that to protect their child... or someone else if they did not want a mystic soul running around this country."

Sirius immediately thought of Dumbledore. He would never put it past the man to bind Harry's powers so that he would still be seen as the strongest wizard in magical Britain.

"Do you think there is a way to unblind his abilities," Sirius asked.

"The way mystic souls come into their powers vary from soul to soul," Krinos says. "The powers of a mystic soul are only bound if they are so powerful that they could harm the very person that has them or those around them."

"That can happen," Sirius asked.

"A fire mage caused the Peshtigo Fire in Wisconsin, USA in 1871," Krinos says. "At least 1,200 people died before his power was contained and they managed to bind his powers."

"I retract the question," Sirius said.

"Powers have come out in moments of happiness, anger, but fear most of all," Krinos said. "I hate to say it but if he is as special as you think he is and his powers have been bound for this long, he might need to break the binds himself."

"Are you sure," Sirius asked.

"If you don't mind, I will send my cousin to you," Krinos says. "I'm no expert on magic, but she is the closest mystic to being an expert that I know. And that says a lot considering I know a mystic soul that has the power to absorb knowledge."

"As long as you think she can help my godson," Sirius said.

"She'll come when you call," Krinos says. "Olivia always knows. We'll do everything we can to help."

The nature mystic soul vanished in another swirl of petals and leaves. Sirius was praying that he made the right choice.


	2. Chapter Two: Some Sirius Thoughts

Chapter Two: Some Sirius Thoughts

Sirius was trying everything he could to help Harry. His correspondents with Krinos had left him with some hope that he could do something. He learned a lot more about the mystic soul community as he talked with him with more letters and secret meetings. Not to mention all the books they sent him. 

He was never able to learn much about being a mystic soul beyond controlling his own powers. James, Lily, and Remus had fully accepted him, as did a few others he told, but there was no information about mystic souls anywhere in the Hogwarts or Black Family libraries. It seemed that magical Britain really did not want its citizens to learn anything about their fellow magical beings.

But being a mystic soul actually sounded amazing from what he read and what he was told. They had a deeper connection to magic and themselves, not to mention their families and each other. Krinos certainly had a very obvious connection to nature.

Mystic soul communities were certainly different from those that use wands. For starters, while they had a ministry of their own, it was known as the Magic Council. It was the same for every other mystic soul community in the world and not just in Greece. They're run by twelve elected officials, representing the twelve Olympian gods. They run the higher up levels of magical Greece, including how well the schools are doing and the safety of the students. The other parts of the government are run by the department heads at the Council's headquarters or by the Theós and Theá of the more powerful Greek families.

It was from one of Krinos' letters that he learned that Olivia, his cousin, was the most recent member of their council. The Magic Council is the main form of government in magical Greece. Olivia Gardna is the cousin of the Krinos and Melody. The daughter of the sister of Jax Gardna. She is a user of time magic, making her the biggest history buff in the world. She prided herself on being a well-knowledged girl that cares about her home.

And if he was being honest with himself, he thought Krinos would make a much better friend to his godson than either Ron or Hermione. Krinos seemed caring, empathetic, and he had learned that the Gardna family was known for being protective over their loved ones. Krinos also loved to talk about the friends that he's had for years, so he was obviously also very loyal. Olivia had to be the one to tell him how Krinos was top of his class every year at his school, so Krinos was also very humble about how smart he is. He was everything that Ron and Hermione weren't.

When the Weasleys and Hermione had first been moved into Grimmauld Place, Sirius had to stop himself from kicking them out right then and there. But that was really only because Dumbledore had moved then into his house without his permission. The desire to kick them out only grew the longer they spent in his house.

Mrs.Weasley had immediately started ordering everyone around as if they were still at the Burrow, where she was obviously in charge. And even as useless as Kreacher was, even Sirius noticed how annoyed and angry the house-elf was when the redhead mother started doing all the cooking and was ordering everyone she could to clean the house. As dirty that he knew his house was, Sirius was pissed at how she thought that she was in control of what rooms she could go into and what she could throw away. She even tried to throw away, what she called, "an ugly vase that is the biggest eyesore I have ever seen" when in reality, it was the sealed vase that held the ashes of Sirius's uncles. But it had been one of his favorite uncles that had not been as psycho as the rest of his family.

That was the worst of her offenses, but Sirius had to stop her multiple times from throwing away things she saw as useless junk but were actually priceless family heirlooms. Kreacher had been watching her like a hawk to keep her away from other heirlooms in the house. Plus, it was like she was not even a witch considering how clueless she seemed at identifying cursed objects. Sirius was getting tired of saving her and all the kids whenever they almost activated one of the objects. Like when Ginny tried on a robe she thought looked pretty and the robe tried to strangle her.

And that brought him to his complaints about the kids. Fred and George were probably the most well-behaved out of all of them. But Sirius did have a soft spot for them considering how Harry seemed very fond of them and that they were pranksters. It also helped that they actually seemed concerned about Harry's home life while no one else seemed to be.

Ron was definitely a person that Sirius did not think was a good friend for his godson. He will let Harry make his own choices, but that does not mean he can have his own feelings. To him, Ron was nothing but a lazy, jealous, bully that hated anyone that so much as looked like they had something he wanted. Mostly it was just money. But Ron, as well as his mother and sister but mostly Ron, also had an extreme hatred of anything Slytherin or anything else even remotely dark. Ron had found one of his brother, Regulus, old Slytherin robes from when he was in Hogwarts in an old closet and he had actually thrown them in the fireplace, saying that the world would be better without Slytherins in it. It was basically the views of Death Eaters but in reverse.

Plus, Ron did not seem to have any type of work ethic at all. His mother may have him do chores, but that was the only thing she made him do. He knew that Fred and George had been selling their pranks to earn money and they also told him how their brothers Bill, Charlie, and Percy all got jobs almost right out of Hogwarts. Ron, on the other hand, did not even seem to want to ever work at all. Whenever he wanted anything, he would demand it from his mum. Very bratty behavior was not fit for a fifteen-year-old boy.

Brat was certainly how he would describe Ginny. The girl that her mother doted on so much that she was basically under the delusion that she would get whatever she wanted simply because she wanted it. Sirius had caught her multiple times trying to get into his mother's room or his father's study, probably looking for any of the Black family jewelry that might have been left there. The joke was on her, though, because Sirius had Kreacher remove all the jewelry from the house and into the Black family vault before they even entered the house. And it was obvious to Sirius how she seemed to look down at everyone around her. Probably because of how her mother seemed to treat her like a princess, making her believe that she was actually better than everyone else. It didn't help when they first got here, the twins got a bigger room because there were two of them, but Ginny whined to her mother about how small her room was. So Mrs.Weasley forced the twins and her to switch rooms, even if Ginny did now have to share with Hermione. And Sirius was seriously thinking of putting the Drought of the Living Dead in her pumpkin juice if she did not stop complaining about everything.

Ginny also seemed to have a very unhealthy obsession with Harry. When she had forced the room switch with the twins, Sirius had a talk with the two when he went to secretly expand their room with a Space Expansion Charm. They told him how even before she even met him the summer before his second year, she would talk almost non-stop about him. She had the entire collection of Harry Potter Adventure books, even though all of them were fiction in reality, and had read all of them over two dozen times each. Sirius knew that she was a stalker just waiting to happen. He would have to talk with Harry about her when he finally gets to Number 12. If he said he was uncomfortable with her, he would help him stay away from her.

And this leads to his feelings about Hermione. In Sirius's opinion, she was worse than the two youngest Weasleys. If Mrs.Weasley believed that she was the boss in every household she stayed in, Hermione believed that she was the boss in life. There wasn't a day that went by when she was shoving her opinion in someone's face and trying to make them believe it too. She just didn't seem to care if people had different opinions as her. She actually believed that she knew best in everything, no matter what the subject. Whether it was about house-elves, the old ways, magic holidays, and basically anything that she sees as "purebloods hoarding knowledge." He was sure that if she had her way, even private family grimoires would be placed in public magic libraries. He knew that she had tried over a dozen times to break into the Black Family Library that was in the house. She was the main reason he placed wards to keep everyone out of it. Plus, no telling what kind of damage Dumbledore and Mrs.Weasley would do if they saw any books that they deemed 'dark' in the library.

She also seemed to actually believe that she was the smartest person in the room, no matter who was in it. Unless Dumbledore was in the room because she seemed to worship authority figures as if they were actual gods. He half expects to find a shrine to Dumbledore in her room if he ever goes in there after they all leave. If anyone tries to correct her to say something that she had not known about before, she will argue you them the around about why they were wrong or say that whatever she didn't know was fake or made-up simply because she didn't know anything about it. But Sirius knew that just because she can memorize what was in books does not mean she is actually as smart as she believes she is.

What probably annoyed him the most was the other thing that happened when they had all moved into his house. Dumbledore had taken him, Ron, and Hermione aside. He ordered them not to communicate with Harry at all. He says they need to give Harry time to heal after the trauma he went through at the graveyard as well as saying their letters could be intercepted.

Sirius thought that was a load of hippogriff dung and had told Dumbledore just that. He had argued for almost three hours with the old man until he just gave up and decided to secretly find another way to send letters to Harry without using an owl. They did, but no way was he ever going to try and tell anyone else since his house was crawling with so many people that almost seem to worship Dumbledore as a god.

But he had noticed that while he argued with the old man, both of his godson's supposed best friends had agreed right away. Neither of them tried to argue for their "best friend" at all. It was like they didn't care about him at all.

Fred and George certainly did. Sirius may not have told them about how he was sending letters, but they once walked into the room right as he was giving Dobby a letter to give to Harry. But instead of telling their mum or Dumbledore, they asked if they could use the elf to send their own letters as well. That was enough to tell Sirius that they were true friends of his godson.

But currently, Sirius had a plan. Another meeting of the Order of the Phoenix was about to start and he had made a plan with Krinos to finally get things moving.

Sirius had constantly been telling the Greeks how frustrated he was that the Order was basically doing nothing against Voldemort. All they did was keep an eye on known Death Eaters that had bribed their way out of prison and guarding something in the ministry that Dumbledore still would not tell them what it was. He was going to get them killed if he kept keeping all the important information to himself.

But from the meetings, he also knew which of the Order to trust and who not to. Being a Black made him a little paranoid, but his parents had basically slammed lessons of learning who to trust into him and his brother's heads growing up.

His cousin Andromeda's daughter, Nymphadora, seemed just as firmly up Dumbledore's butt as ao many others, so sadly he could not trust her. But her Auror supervisor, Kingsley Shacklebolt, was obviously a very loyal and smart man that looked just as annoyed with Dumbledore as he was about all the information he kept to himself. Sirius sadly could also not trust his own mentor when he had been an Auror, Mad-Eye Moody, because he never took anyone's side other than Dumbledore's. It seemed that was true for the other Aurors in the room, Emmaline Vance and Hestia Jones. Kingsley was the only one that seemed to have a mind of his own.

Other members of the Order that seemed to be trustworthy were the eldest Weasley boys, Bill and Charlie. They were not at as many meetings as others because of their jobs but when they were there, they always questioned why more was not being done. Their mother always silenced them when they tried.

Arthur Weasley, the patriarch of the clan, would be trustworthy if he ever learned to stand up to his wife and not let her control every aspect of his life that was not his job or his obsession with muggles.

Order members like Dedalus Diggle and Elphias Doge were two others that also seemed to think the sun shined out of Dumbledore's butt. And Mundungus Fletcher was nothing but a thief that should have been thrown into Azkaban a long time ago with how much he had stolen. Especially since a lot of it was not legal to have that he had stolen from some type of black market for magical goods.

Sirius did not really know what to make out of Hagrid or his old head of house, McGonagall. Hagrid was always on Dumbledore's side, but at the same time, he was also probably one of the people that cared most about Harry. And he could not blame Hagrid for being loyal to Dumbledore since the man hired him as a groundskeeper and currently the Care of Magical Creatures teacher. Hardly anyone else would even think to hire someone not only expelled from Hogwarts but someone that is also half-giant.

And McGonagall certainly had her own mind and always made it known how she felt about certain things. But even with all that, she still would always end up agreeing with Dumbledore no matter what it was. Sirius also noticed how she seemed to like to place everything and everyone into neat little boxes for her to categorize. Like to her, Gryffindors always needed to be reckless and brave child soldiers, Ravenclaws needed to be know-it-all bookworms that saw books as gospel, Hufflepuffs needed to fade into the background, and Slytherins needed to be cold-hearted politicians and Death Eaters in training.

If it came down to it, Sirius would trust Hagrid a lot more than he would trust McGonagall.

That leads him to the Order member that he trusted the least and he would gladly roast a marshmallow over him if he was on fire. Severus Snape. Harry had already told him about Snape's abusive tendencies in class toward him, Neville, and basically anyone not in Slytherin. How he took points for breathing too loudly from other houses but gave points to Slytherin's for being on time to class. Sirius also doubted that Snape was actually on their side. Dumbledore may say he needs to act the way he does because he is a spy, but Snape hardly ever had anything to say during meetings. Almost everyone thought that he was giving Voldemort more information than he was giving the Order, but they would hardly ever voice it since Dumbledore would always say how he trusts Snape with his life. And with most stuck up Dumbledore's butt, they believed him or just didn't argue any further. Every time Snape would insult Harry whenever he was brought up in a meeting, Sirius had to force himself not to use the house wards to kick him out onto the street.

But tonight's meeting was going to be different. They were actually going to get something done whether Dumbledore wanted it to be done or not. He took Krinos's suggestion of sending Olivia over very seriously. The time mage was going to arrive in the middle of the Order meeting and slap as much sense as she possibly could into Dumbledore's sheep.

Plus, this was going to also start to get the ball rolling with Sirius's plan of helping his godson get the block on his magic broken. And call him a little selfish, but he wanted to know what type of mystic soul powers Harry had.

The Order sat in the kitchen of Number 12. Once again, Dumbledore was going on and on about needing to guard that thing in the ministry that Voldemort wants, yet still does not tell any of them what it is. Sirius could swear that he saw Kinglsey's eye twitch in annoyance when the headmaster did not tell them anything once again. But once Olivia got here, things were finally going to get done around here.


	3. Chapter Three: Crashing An Order Meeting

Chapter Three: Crashing An Order Meeting

"Now, does anyone have anything they would like to add," Dumbledore asked the group.

Usually, no one had anything to say and if they did, Dumbledore usually waved them off. It was like he actually believed that only he could come up with good ideas. Well, that was not going to happen this time. Sirius cleared his throat, bringing attention to him.

"I actually have found a very powerful allie that could be a great asset to the Order," Sirius says, shocking everyone else.

Snape scoffed. "As if you could ever do anything. You're as useless as ever, Mutt."

"Maybe you need to learn to shut your mouth before I shut it for you, Snivellus," Sirius glared at the Death Eater.

"My dear boys, stop fighting," Dumbledore says, not even bothering to scold Snape for his blatant insults. "Now, Sirius, how could you have found an allie when everyone outside this house believes you're a murderer?"

"Nice of you to bring up my illegal incarceration that you still have not done anything to correct, headmaster," Sirius said. "But just because people in this country believe that does not mean other countries believe it as well."

Most of the Order looked like they wanted to yell at Sirius for his backhanded comment about Dumbledore not doing anything to clear Sirius's name. But before they could, a portal erupted open behind the head of the Black family. It was a swirling vortex of blue and white energy. And out stepped a twenty-four-year-old woman.

Out of the portal came Olivia Gardna. She was in her regular outfit that Sirius had seen from a picture that Krinos had sent him of the Gardna family. The outfit was a knee-length white lace dress with a fuzzy blue and red poncho over her shoulders. She had curled her dirty blond hair and wore blue and red go-go boots. Over her eyes were a pair of blue shades with red rims.

"Wow, this place could really use a splash of color," was the first thing that came out of her mouth.

Sirius had to fight to keep himself from laughing. He may have not met Krinos's sister yet, but he had a feeling that she was just as sarcastic and sassy as her brother and cousin. The rest of the Order instantly shot to their feet and aimed their wands at the unexpected visitor.

But Olivia did not seem to be threatened in the least. She actually yawned and lazily flicked her hands at the Order. In an instant, all of them froze. But not in ice, more like they had suddenly been petrified but with no time to react at all.

"Wow," Sirius gasped, being the only one not frozen. "When Krinos said you could freeze people in time, I don't think I fully believed it until now."

"That tends to happen when people first learn of my powers," Olivia giggled. "Glad I could be your entertainment for this meeting."

"Is everyone in your family this sarcastic and sassy," Sirius could not help but ask.

"Pretty much, yes," Olivia shrugged. "Nice to finally meet you face-to-face, Sirius."

"Likewise, Olivia," he shook her hand.

"So, give me the lowdown of everyone here," Olivia said. "Be nice to know the names of the people I am going to try and slap some sense into. Can I actually slap some of them, please?"

"Slap, Snivellus as much as you like," Sirius smirked. "Anyway, the two redhead adults are Molly Weasley and her husband, Arthur. She is basically a banshee without a magical scream and he has a hard time standing up to her. The guy with lots of scars if Mad-Eye Moody. He was an Auror for more years than I've been alive but is also very paranoid. Then there is Nymphadora Tonks, Emmaline Vance, and Hestia Jones, all of them are Aurors that seem to think all things Slytherin and dark need to be against the law. The big black man is..."

"Kingsley Shacklebolt," Olivia interrupted him, much to his shock. "His son attends the same school as my cousins."

That was definitely interesting to know. He will have to ask Kingsley about that later.

"Okay," Sirius got his composure back. "The very big man is Rubeus Hagrid, groundskeeper, and Care of Magical Creatures professor at Hogwarts. He is also half-giant. Next to him is Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape. She is the transfiguration professor and head of Gryffindor while he is the potions professor, head of Slytherin, and downright horrible excuse for a human being. The one that you will be unfortunate enough to smell is Mundungus Fletcher. He is a known thief that is somehow not in prison. Dedalus Diggle and Elphias Doge are two that I don't know much about personally other than that they are normal wizards that believe that Dumbledore can do nothing wrong."

"Not the most normal of crowds you hang out with," Olivia commented, looking around at the group of people.

"That leads me to the last, and definitely the worst, Dumbledore," Sirius introduced the frozen headmaster. "Manipulator extraordinaire, world-class liar, and possibly one of the most annoying people you could ever meet."

"What a lovely bunch," Olivia crossed her arms.

"Wait until you unfreeze them," Sirius stated. "You'll need a headache potion after just five minutes."

"I can see why Krinos warned me before I came here," Olivia said. "You know, I could just unfreeze their heads if you want."

"You can do that," Sirius was shocked.

"Sirius, one thing you will need to learn about being a mystic soul is that we can do anything," Olivia smirked. "Well... anything relevant to our powers, anyway. You know what I mean."

Sirius nodded, understanding what she meant. With a twist of her wrist, Olivia flicked her hand at the Order and only their heads were unfrozen. Sirius really had to hold back his laughter when he saw their shocked faces as they tried to move.

"What the hell is going on," Snape yelled, struggling.

"There's something you don't see every day," Olivia giggled.

The Order had their attention brought back to her when she spoke.

"You did this to us," Molly gasped.

"Quite easily, I add," Olivia giggled again.

"Release us at once, young lady," Dumbledore ordered.

"Nope," Olivia popped the 'P.' "I was brought here to help, but I can not do that if you attack me without even thinking to ask questions."

"What did you even do to us," Arthur asked.

"I froze you all in time," Olivia said. "Your bodies, at least. Your heads are free, obviously."

"Impossible," most of the Order gasped.

"Anything is possible... when you're a mystic soul," Olivia smirked.

That bit of information hit the Order like a ton of bricks. Dumbledore's eyes seemed to widen in both horror and shock. Moody looked like he really wanted to hex her even more than before. Kingsley looked to be fighting laughter as he saw all their faces. The rest of the Order was either shocked, scared, or confused since they probably had no idea what a mystic soul was.

"This is a pensive-worthy memory for sure," Sirius laughed.

That was when the Order finally noticed that Sirius was the only one other than Olivia who was not frozen.

"Sirius, do something about this intruder," Molly ordered as if she had a right to.

"Why would I do something about her," Sirius asked, speaking as if he was talking to an idiot, which he was. "I invited her."

The Order was once again shocked. Sirius contacted a mystic soul to aid them. How did he even know any? There haven't been any seen mystic souls in magical Britain in decades. There were rumors of two of them being born into two "dark" families. But they were never confirmed.

"Good thing he did, because you are all looking pretty useless from what I've learned," Olivia snickered.

"My dear girl, you don't know what you're talking about," Dumbledore tried to scold her.

"Don't call me that," Olivia glared at him. "I'm not your 'dear' anything. I am Miss. Gardna to you, Dumb-as-a-door."

Sirius had to hand it to the Gardna family. They were probably the sassiest group of people that he had ever met and he loved it. Most of the Order did not share his feelings as they all looked greatly insulted by how she just insulted the headmaster. All of them but Kingsley and Remus, anyway.

"Olivia, here, obviously sees how what you are doing is not helping at all," Sirius says.

"As if you can talk, mutt," Snape sneered. "You're the most useless person any of us have ever met."

"At least I got us an ally," Sirius smirked. "You barely say anything at any Order meeting. Some spy you are, never getting any useful information."

"Here's some useful information for you," Olivia looked at Snape. "There is this amazing invention known as shampoo. You should try it sometime."

Sirius did not even hold back his laughter at that time. He nearly fell out of his seat he laughed so hard. Remus and Kingsley were not much better, but being frozen helped them stay upright.

"Oh, man," Sirius slowly got his composure back. "I love your family."

"Gardna's are known for being sassy," Olivia smirked. "By the way, Kingsley, you're son says 'hi' and we can't wait for your next visit."

"He speaks very highly of your cousins, Council Member Gardna," Kingsley smiled at her.

Olivia facepalmed. "I became a member of the council four years ago and I still forget that people will call me that outside of the other council members. Please, Kingsley, call me Olivia."

"Of course," Kingsley smiled again.

"Kingsley, you know her," Tonks asked.

"You have a son," Hestia gasped.

"Indeed, I do know her and I do have a son," Kingsley tells them. "His name is T'challa and he goes to school with Olivia's cousins."

"I like him for the single fact that he takes no nonsense from nobody," Olivia giggled.

"I understand that Sirius invited you, but how did he and why are you even here," McGonagall asked.

"How did you even get in here with the Fidelius Charm still in place," Emmaline asked, or rather just demanded an answer.

"I am a mystic soul," Olivia said. "You really think your pathetic wand-user spells have any effect on us? I easily used my powers to get past your silly little charm. As for why I am here, Sirius thought that I would be able to help you actually do something against your little dark lord."

"Little' dark lord," Tonks yelled. "He's the darkest wizard in the world."

"Again, to you wand-users," Olivia rolled her eyes. "All I would have to do to defeat him is flick my hands at him. Exhibit A."

To prove her point, Olivia noted a bowl of fake fruit that was used to decorate the table, even if the display also had no color to it. She flicked her hands at it and the bowl immediately exploded in a small explosion of fire and energy. The Order all looked shocked, getting even more scared of the blond girl.

"Maybe give them a little run-down of your powers, Olivia," Sirius said.

Olivia nodded. "My powers are known as time magic. Not only can I create portals to any time or place that I wish, but I can also alter time around anything I wish. You see that I can freeze objects and people in time, called molecular immobilization. What I just did to that bowl was speed up the time of it to the point of combustion, called molecular combustion. It is a very rare power that only shows up in select mystic souls every few generations."

Sirius could only smirk as he saw the envy shining in Dumbledore's eyes. While most of magical Britain hated mystic souls because they were simply afraid of them, he knew that Dumbledore hated them because even on his best day, he could never even hope to win in a fight against one. In his mind, he was the most powerful wizard in the world and anyone that threatened that status was an enemy to him.

"I always thought your family was very powerful," Kingsley complimented Olivia.

"Thank you, Kingsley," Olivia smiled at him.

"What do you mean, Kingsley," Tonks asked him.

"Olivia is a member of the Gardna family," Kingsley explained after he got a nod from Olivia, telling him that he could explain. "They are a very ancient and powerful family that dates back to the time of ancient Greece. Mostly, they are known for being cool-headed but were also the fiercest of warriors when angered. Magically speaking, all generations of Gardna mystics have been known for how powerful they are. Jax and Selena, bless their hearts, were a very powerful nature witch and animal wizard when they were alive."

"Yes, that's my aunt and uncle for you," Olivia gave a sad smile. "They were both very powerful. Everyone in my family has been. My own mother and father certainly are even as they get up there in age."

"Your family sounds a lot more fun than mine," Sirius chuckled.

Olivia then looked at the Order, still frozen.

"Alright, you've all seen what I can do," she said. "I am going to unfreeze you and we are going to have a little chat. If you try to attack me, you'll be frozen again. Do I make myself clear?"

The Order reluctantly nodded. With a wave of her hand, they all unfroze. Moody looked to want to immediately attack her, but Dumbledore shook his head. The retired Auror grumbled as he sat down. Olivia sat down next to Sirius, him letting her sit at the head of the table. Kingsley sat down on her other side. The rest of the Order all sat back down as well.

"I asked Olivia to come because she has faced a lot of evil in the past so I thought she could help us against Voldemort," Sirius said.

Not to mention help his godson.

Olivia noticed most of them flinch at the sound of the dark lord's name. She only rolled her eyes as she saw that.

"As a mystic soul, I have been facing demons for years," she started. "Most of them were very powerful and have taken many lives in the past. Bounty Hunter demons, Mirror demons, Furies, Shapeshifter demons. You name it, I've probably fought it. I have also fought a number of warlocks, evil witches and wizards, as well we a good amount of evil creatures. Also, as a member of the Greek magic council, I have a wide range of law knowledge as well in case it is needed."

"The magic what," Arthur was confused.

"The Magic Council is the main government body in mystic soul communities," Olivia explained. "Made up of twelve elected officials, just like there are twelve Olympian gods. Other than us, there are also the heads of each department with their deputy heads as well as the council of the theós and theá for the families. Translated it means the god or goddess for each family, but it is just the term we use for the head of our family. I am not the head of my family, but I am the proxy until the real heads reach the proper age."

"That certainly sounds like a better system than our own ministry," Sirius says.

"It would definitely make it harder for officials to be bribed like everyone knows that Fudge is," Kingsley said. "Be hard to bribe over half of that council at once to get what you want."

"There had never been a case of corruption in the council for many centuries," Olivia says. "Everyone elected is chosen because they represent the noblest, honorable, and most kind-hearted people in the country. We make sure everything runs as smoothly as it can."

"Yep, definitely better than Fudge," Sirius said.

"So, tell me what you have been doing to fight against this... Voldemort guy," Olivia put her hands together and looked at them with a very serious expression, ignoring them flinching again.

"Well, we have been trying to get the word out of You-Know-Who's return," Tonks was the first to speak up. "Most people are not believing it and only listening to Minister Fudge telling everyone that there is nothing to worry about. Especially with the Daily Prophet saying that Headmaster Dumbledore is just a delusional old man and that Harry is just an attention-seeking brat."

"Recruitment is also down since few people believe," McGonagall added. "Miss. Tonks, the elder Mister's Weasleys, and Mr.Shacklebolt are the only new recruits that we could get." 

"So, you have corrupt politicians sticking their heads in the sand because they want to believe that things are all sunshine and rainbows," Olivia summarized. "Idiots. Well, have you done anything to prove them wrong? Show memories of Voldemort's return, capture one of his known followers and interrogate him, look through newspaper articles to see if they did anything in the mundane world?"

They all flinch at the name again. It was now getting really annoying to the time mage.

"Well... not exactly," Diggle admitted.

"What have you been doing," Olivia spoke in her 'don't give me any nonsense' voice.

"Our main priority is a guarding a very dangerous object in the ministry that Voldemort wants," Dumbledore tells her, everyone flinching at the name again. "Only he and Harry are able to get it, so we must keep it safe and out of Voldemort's hands. He may not want to be revealed as of the moment, but he will not stay like that for long. If he gets it, it could shift the entire outcome of this war."

"Ever thought about just taking it out of the ministry or simply destroying it," Olivia thought either idea was better than just guarding whatever it was.

"We can not do that," Dumbledore says, but did not offer any reason why.

"And why not," Olivia narrowed her eyes. "Either of those options would be a lot easier since Voldemort is still in hiding. It would also keep your members from endangering their lives by guarding whatever that object it."

"We just simply can't," Dumbledore once again did not offer any details.

"So, what I am hearing is that you're all just doing nothing useful at all," Olivia stated bluntly.

Most of the Order looked greatly insulted by her statement. But from what Sirius could see, both Kingsley and Remus seemed to be on the same page as himself. They all agreed with her. That the Order was not doing enough.

"You do not know what you're talking about," Molly glared at the time mage.

"I know plenty," Olivia says. "You are all on the defensive side of this war. You are only reacting and not acting. You have people that work in your Auror office. Have them work to get proof that there are Death Eaters out there so you can throw them in jail. You have respected teachers. Teach your students about the dangers of this world and have them able to defend themselves. You have access to the person that saw Voldemort come back. Send his memories to every newspaper in the country to reveal the truth. Actually do something instead of sitting on your butts and twiddling your thumbs. I've seen trolls do more than you people."

"You've known the family for longer than us," Remus whispered to Kingsley. "Are all of them as blunt and sassy as her?"

"This isn't even the sassiest that I have seen a Gardna be," Kingsley responded. "My son is best friends with her cousins and those two are about as sassy and sarcastic as a witch and wizard could be."

The Order was greatly insulted. They didn't even know this girl and she was already insulting everything they were doing and treating Dumbledore as if he was an idiot. Didn't she know that he was the great wizard alive?

"We are doing the best we can," McGonagall tries to make them sound competent.

"No, you obviously are not," Olivia argued. "You're basically doing nothing. As a time mage, I have seen more wars than most of you have had birthdays. Never have I ever seen anybody do as little as you people in times of war. Even if you do not want to go out and attack people, there are non-violent ways to get Death Eaters off the streets. Get proof of them bribing officials, convince the goblins to confiscate their money, arrest them for any crime you can prove that they are guilty of. Really, anything other than sitting on your butts like you've been doing." 

Sirius would forever remember this day. The day that someone finally gave Dumbledore and the Order a good verbal smackdown. But if anyone tried to insult her, it might result in a physical smackdown as well.

"I am in agreement," Kingsley said, shocking the Order. "We need to do more. Olivia brought up some good points. Like whatever we are guarding in the Ministry. Dumbledore, you said that only Harry or You-Know-Who could remove it. So Olivia's suggestion of having Harry remove it so that we can either hide it or destroy it is the perfect plan to keep it from You-Know-Who's hands."

"Finally, a British wizard with common sense," Olivia celebrated. "You do not meet them that often."

"As much as I want to keep Harry safe, he would be more than happy to do anything he could to help," Sirius says. "He has faced and defeated Voldemort five times. That is five times more than most others can say. Harry would gladly do anything to gain any type of win against him."

Dumbledore had to fight the urge to growl. This woman, Olivia Gardna, was throwing a giant monkey wrench into his well-constructed plans. She was ruining everything by making it look like they were doing nothing. But this was all part of his plans. He was the next Merlin and only he could make good plans. Everyone else just needed to follow his plans and then everything will be how they need to be. Once Harry died fighting Voldemort, he would step in to defeat him and gain the glory that was rightfully his. Then he could finally start ridding the world of all those horrible dark wizards and Slytherins. Light magic was the only magic that should exist. 

"We can not remove it," Dumbledore says firmly, fighting not to yell. "Leaving there will keep us one step ahead of Voldemort because we know that he wants it but would have to reveal himself to get it."

"That makes no sense," Olivia stated. "Just remove whatever it was secretly so that Voldemort still believes that it is there. It's not rocket science, people. Not everything needs to be so needlessly complicated. This is war, sometimes the most simple of plans are the best ones."

"My dear girl, we simply can not do that," Dumbledore provided no reasoning at all.

Olivia was about to argue some more when the nearby fireplace burst into flames. A woman's head appeared in the fire. Olivia could not help but stare at the head in the fire. Mystic souls did not have the floo, so this was the first time that she had ever seen it in action. And if she was honest with herself, it was one of the strangest things that she had ever seen. And that says a lot when she had seen some very odd things throughout all the time period that she had been to.

"Albus," Sirius recognized the voice and the face of Mrs.Figg, the squib that Dumbledore had watching over Harry since he was a baby. "Dementors were just at Private Drive and attacked Harry and his cousin."

"WHAT," Sirius yelled.

" _Things have just gotten a lot harder than we needed them to be_ ," Olivia thought to herself.


	4. Chapter Four: Picking Up Harry

Chapter Four: Picking Up Harry

Sirius had half a mind to storm Private Drive and bring Harry to Number 12 himself. The other half of his mind wanted him to strangle Dumbledore with his own beard. He was just about ready to scream at everyone that they were meant to keep Harry safe yet this had just happened right under their noses.

It was not soon enough after Figg flooed them that Hedwig flew into the kitchen. Letters were delivered to Sirius, Remus, Ron, and Hermione.

In the letters to Sirius and Remus, Harry explained what had happened and begged them to get him out of there. He said that his uncle was angry about the attack and he did not feel safe. Harry never specifically said anything about abuse, but both Sirius and Remus were sure he was being abused, so this just made them want Harry out of there even sooner. Sirius looked at Olivia and she seemed to get the silent message that he sent her.

After the letters had been distributed everyone had started shouting out again. They were all panicked. It really annoyed Sirius just how these people acted. They didn't seem to care about Harry most of the time, but whenever anything happened they acted like he meant the world to them. Did none of them realize just how blatantly fake they seemed to be to anyone who bothered to look?

Olivia quickly stood up as the others started to panic. If there was one thing that being a mystic soul has taught her, is that you need to remain calm in any situation you face. You can't panic when going against demons or it is more than likely that you will die. Plus, she was a time mage. She needed to make decisions quickly or any disaster could cause all of time to come undone.

Sirius summoned some parchment and quill and quickly wrote out a letter telling Harry to stay where he was and that he was doing everything he could to get him out of there. He begged Harry to be patient with him just a little bit longer, swearing that if the others didn't move quickly enough then he would be coming for him. Remus added his agreement with Sirius's plan. Sirius also wrote to expect someone that he never met and gave some small details about Olivia in order to make her known to his godson

With that done Sirius and Remus went and stood around the table and waited. Dumbledore had left to get to the ministry to deal with anything else that could cause problems. He would be arriving back at Number 12 soon. Others had left as well, probably going to the ministry as well to see if Dumbledore might need to use their positions there.

Molly was going on about how Harry shouldn't have had to deal with something like this, he was only a little boy. That got her looks from Sirius and Remus, who knew that after everything that Harry had been through, a little boy was the last thing that he was. McGonagall, Arthur, Hestia, and Emmaline were talking about what the ministry was going to do and what Dumbledore would do in response. 

Fred and George and the other three kids were standing near the door. After all the panic started, the kids had all entered the door since the ministry employee Order members left it open when they had left. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were quietly talking with each other, Harry's letters to his supposed friends were ignored.

Dumbledore then returned.

"What's going on? Dementors, how could that happen," was asked by more than a few people in fearful voices when they saw him.

"Arabella, if you would explain what you know," Dumbledore waved to the crazy cat lady that was sitting nervously at the edge of her seat.

She had come with Dumbledore when he had come back.

"Just after 9 o'clock Mr. Tibbles, one of my cats, came to warn me that something was wrong," she explained. "After finishing cutting the lawn Harry had gone inside for dinner, Mundungus, who was supposed to be on guard duty, figured he would be inside for the rest of the night so he popped off to meet with one of his suppliers. And we all see where he is right now."

Sirius glared at the thief. He did find it odd that he was here and not watching over Harry when they had been having their meeting. But he had thought that Harry had just been being watched over by another Order member since Dumbledore did not like Harry not being watched.

" _I will deal with him later,_ " Sirius angrily thought as he glared at him and Dumbledore.

"I was warned when Harry left the house again and went out looking for him," Figg continued. "I wandered around the neighborhood trying to figure out where Harry would go. I eventually found them, but I only got there in time to see Harry force the creatures away from himself and his cousin. I escorted them both home and then reported right to you."

"This never would have happened if Harry was with people that actually cared about him," Sirius growled.

"Not now, Sirius," Dumbledore shushed the fugitive.

"You should know headmaster, my position is now known," Fig says. "Harry knows I was assigned to watch over him by you. I would have tried to make up some other excuse, but there just wasn't any time and I was so shocked by what had just happened." 

The woman finished her report with a dejected look, she felt like she had failed, Harry was never supposed to know about her. That was what Dumbledore always told her. Harry was to be kept in the dark about her or he might try and get answers from her that he was not allowed to have.

"Thank you for the report, Arabella, I fully understand your actions," Dumbledore tells her. "As much as I might wish that your position was still secret it was more important to get Harry to safety. I will just have to make a few adjustments to account for this change. Now that everyone knows what has happened I can inform you that Cornelius has ordered Harry's expulsion." 

It was like there was an explosion in the kitchen as everyone started shouting. Dumbledore had to set off a few loud bangs with his wand to get everyone's attention. 

"I should not be surprised that even the government here is full of idiots," Olivia muttered, Kingsley trying not to laugh as he stood next to her.

"Thankfully I was able to get to the ministry quickly and remind them that they didn't actually have the ability to expel a student from Hogwarts," Dumbledore said. "Harry will instead be facing charges of underage magic, but I will handle it to ensure he isn't punished."

Sirius tried not to growl when he saw how everyone relaxed at this. These people really were fools. Didn't they understand just how that man was manipulating the situation? If the ministry followed the law then Harry wouldn't be punished, either way, he had every right to defend himself. Not to mention that there wasn't all that much he could do, over the last month Dumbledore had lost almost every position of power he had once held, all he had left was his position of headmaster.

"I will help him, Sirius," Olivia tells the jungle dog mage. "I may not have as much sway here as I do in Greece, I know how to work around idiotic politicians."

"Good, because that is pretty much every member of the of the ministry," Sirius says to her.

"I am going to need a headache potion again, aren't I," she asked.

"You have no idea," Sirius responded.

Dumbledore was off on another topic by the time the two turned their attention back to the rest of the Order.

"Alastor, if you would please work up a plan to bring Harry here. I think it would be best if he stayed here for the rest of the summer," his eyes twinkled as almost everyone in the room started offering to be a part of the team to get Harry. Harry will probably want to spend a few more days with his family after this shock, so I would recommend you take a few days to plan. I figure 2 or 3 days will be enough for both you and him."

"HAVE YOU COMPLETELY LOST WHAT LITTLE SANITY YOU HAD," Sirius was on his feet and shouting at the man before he even realized it, taking pleasure at the shock on the man's face at being talked to in such a way. "Mad-Eye, you have less than 24 hours to have my godson here. If Harry is not sitting next to me at breakfast by tomorrow then I will be going to get him myself. And I will not be bringing him back here when I do. I think Harry might enjoy the chance to be like any other kid and do a bit of traveling for his holidays. Since Olivia seems to have a lot of common sense, unlike most of you, maybe Greece would be a good choice to bring Harry. He deserves to have a good summer vacation."

Olivia had to admit it, she liked seeing someone else calling out such blatant stupidity. Plus, it helped that she agreed with Sirius. Even from little they had told her about Harry, telling her that Harry should be able to tell her things himself, she could tell that leaving him at his relative's was a horrible decision. And considering that she had never met him before and knows that, that says something.

"Are you threatening to kidnap Harry, you have no right..." Molly snarled as she shot to her feet.

"I have EVERY right." Sirius snapped back. "Harry is my godson. I, and only I, have any legal right to decide where he stays. It would seem trusting the Headmaster was a mistake, one I have no intention of making again. Not now or ever again."

"How dare you..." Molly started before Dumbledore himself interrupted her.

"Sirius, my boy, I understand that you are worried, but this is going to take time..." Dumbledore hated being questioned.

"Are you kidding me," Sirius threw his arms up. "You just said that Harry was attacked. Those vaunted wards you go on and on about have clearly failed. Maybe that might have something to do with the fact that you claim they are powered by blood and love, even though there is absolutely no love for, or from, Harry in that hell hole. You said Harry would want to spend time with his relatives! Every time Harry has ever talked about them, he has preached how much he hates them. He doesn't want to stay with them, he wants to get out of there as fast as humanly and magically possible. Alongside that, it means that Harry's location is compromised. And your response is to leave him in an unsecured area after an attempt on his life? What else am I supposed to think except that you have completely lost it!"

" _I wish I had some popcorn_ ," Olivia thought to herself. " _Anyone talking down to these buffoons is more entertaining than any show on television_."

"Sirius is right. He could have been a little more... diplomatic, but he is still right." Remus added as soon as Sirius finished, unlike his friend he kept his tone calm, although his eyes kept flashing amber as his wolf reacted to his cub being in danger. "This was most likely done by someone in the ministry since they are the ones that currently have control of the dementors. Now, whoever it was might be satisfied with Harry being charged, or they might not. Even if they are, and don't try to attack him again, there is no doubt that Fudge will at some time mention this to the likes of Malfoy who will scurry back to his master. If Malfoy learns anything about this he will easily be able to get Fudge to give up the address and then Voldemort will go after Harry too."

There were more than a few shrieks, as there always were whenever Voldemort's name was mentioned, but these were quickly overtaken by the panic as those at the table realized just how much danger Harry was in.

"The wards are still working fine, my boys." Dumbledore tried to placate Sirius and Remus as he couldn't have them working the rest of the Order up. "Harry was attacked after he had left the house. So long as he stays within the house he is protected. No Death Eater can pass the wards."

"You can't honestly expect Harry to remain a prisoner in that house with those muggles, do you," Sirius glared at the headmaster. "How have Harry's words not reached you, yet? Harry has said time and time again that he hates it there. He doesn't ever even call it home. He calls it Durzkaban because to him, it feels just as bad as he thinks Azkaban would. Does that seriously not ring any alarm bells for you!"

Alarm bells certainly rang in Olivia's head. Her fingers twitched as she felt the urge to blow something up with her powers. Children were sacred to mystics. It was not just a law in the magical world, it was their way of life to treat every magical child like they were nothing less than a blessing from Lady Magic herself.

Before there was anymore shouting and arguing, Kingsley decided that there was enough of that and whistled. It was loud enough to make the arguing stop and for all of the attention to be turned to the tall Auror.

"I do believe that we are wasting time," he stated, his deep voice booming around the kitchen. "Sirius, with your permission, I will go and collect Harry with Olivia and Remus. We will make sure he is safe."

"I would be more than happy to help," Olivia smirked but kept her hands ready in case she needed to use her powers.

"Please, Kingsley," Sirius was now very thankful for him being in the Order. "If I know Harry, he will be both angry and extremely anxious by the time you get there. Approach with caution."

"We will, Sirius," Kingsley says.

"We'll be back as soon as we can," Remus said.

Dumbledore saw him losing control, especially since two of his Order members were openly ignoring his order for them to wait to pick Harry up. He needed Harry at Private Drive in order to keep Harry beaten down and starving for love. It was the best way to have control of him.

"My boys, Harry needs time..." he tried.

"What Harry needs is to be safe," Sirius cut him off. "Harry knows to expect those that he doesn't know, but he still will be on high alert after what just happened."

"It's one of the reasons why I chose Remus to come with us," Kingsley said. "Harry knows him so it will make it easier for him to relax around us."

"We will just need to act quickly," Remus says.

"Well, do I need to remind you, people, that I can create portals," Olivia said. "And it is impossible for my magic to be tracked. What's Harry's address, Sirius?"

"He lives at 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging in Surrey," Sirius tells her.

Olivia nods and waved her hand. A portal opened up behind them. Ignoring Dumbledore's protests, the three of them stepped through.

*****

Harry was furious as he sat in his tiny room. This was just another crappy summer in a series of crappy summers. After having to watch Cedric almost die and the rebirth of the monster that murdered his parents, Harry had once again been shipped off back to Durzkaban. At least he had Sirius and Remus writing to him. He thought he would have lost his mind without them. 

Ron and Hermione didn't even seem to try to let him know anything. Instead, they only ever talked about was themselves. It was also clear that they were together. Harry tried not to get too angry, but the resentment had been steadily growing with each letter. He almost even stopped writing to them completely because of how they responded. 

In the end, Harry was just angry. After everything he had been through, he was once again being treated like a kid, and he hadn't been a kid for a very long time.

Now Harry was once again locked in his room. His aunt and uncle had been furious when Harry had managed to get Dudley in the house and learned about what had happened. Not that he completely understood why since it was only because of him that they did not have a soulless shell of a person for a son. He had gotten a howler from the ministry telling him he had been expelled from Hogwarts. When he had sent letters to everyone who had been writing to him this summer, only Sirius and Remus had written him back, but he had kinda expected that.

Thankfully he had been informed that he wasn't completely expelled in another letter, but was going to have to defend himself to the ministry. It was just another thing he was going to have to deal with. He was going to have to talk to Remus and Sirius about getting some more in-depth information on the laws in their world since the law books he had were just a basic overview and didn't have detailed information on underage magic laws.

But all of his thoughts were put on hold when a swirl of blue and white energy appeared in his room. He instantly had his wand in his hand and aimed it at the portal. Shocked would be one hell of an understatement when a woman he had never met before, a tall black man that oozed authority, and his old Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher walked out of the portal.

"Hello, Harry," the woman smiled at him, not bothered by the wand aimed at her chest. "My name is Olivia. I believe Sirius told you that I was coming."


	5. Chapter Five: Harry Arrives

Chapter Five: Harry Arrives

If you had asked Harry yesterday if a woman would ever appear in his room after walking out of a swirl of blue and white energy, he would have looked at you like you had suddenly grown two heads. But that was before that actually happened. And the fact that she knew his name, and apparently also knew Sirius, just added to his shock.

"Who are you," Harry demanded, not moving his wand away at all. 

"Like I just said, my name is Olivia," Olivia still smiled. "I am not here to hurt you."

"I have no reason to believe you," Harry glared at her.

"I could tell you a great number of things that could make you trust me," Olivia says. "But how about Remus just take things from here."

The werewolf understood what she means. If she were to say anything that she learned through her powers or through Sirius, Harry would question her. And they did not have the time for that. They needed to get out of there as fast as possible before the muggles woke up or the ministry came to do who knows what.

"Harry, she really is trustworthy," Remus says. "And this is Kingsley Shacklebolt. He's another friend."

"How do I know it's really you," Harry now aimed his wand at Remus.

"I like this kid," Kingsley said. "Moody would definitely be proud of how caution he is."

"My nickname is Moony, your dad was Prongs, Sirius is Padfoot, and the traitor is Wormtail," Remus tells Harry.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Harry lowered his wand and put it away. He quickly hugged Remus, holding him tightly.

"I don't have to stay any longer, do I," Harry asked.

"There is a reason my portal is still open," Olivia smirked.

"Seriously, who are you," Harry still did not know anything about this woman other than her name.

"You'll learn more about me as we try and fix the very broken system of this country," Olivia says.

She walked back through her portal.

"She's not from around here, is she," Harry asked Remus, having noticed her accent.

"She's from Greece," Remus tells him. "Sirius contacted her because she, like myself and Kingsley, do not see Dumbledore actually doing much to counteract Voldemort."

"I like her already," Harry snickered.

He grabbed his trunk and Hedwig's cage and followed Remus and Kingsley through Olivia's portal. Since she had gone through already, Harry did not see much reason to think that it was a trap. Plus, Olivia also seemed to have the same mischievous look in her eye that Sirius and Remus always had. Like they knew how to cause trouble and get away with it. But Harry was also glad to finally get away from the horrible muggles that he was forced to live with.

*****

Harry stumbled out of the portal. Olivia caught him before he could fall onto the floor.

"I apologize for that," she smiled at him. "My portals can be a little hard to get used to when you're a first-time user of them. Most people I know use their own methods of teleportation, so I tend to forget about those that have to use my portals."

"It's fine," Harry tells her. "They are definitely a lot better than portkeys and the Knightbus. Both of those make my stomach want to jump out of my body."

"I will never understand wand-user ways of transportation," Olivia shook her head.

Harry will have to remember to ask her about that. She said "wand-user" but he always thought that wands were the only way magic could be done. Especially since he had heard that wandless magic was very rare and very hard to do. But it also made him remember that from the moment he saw her come out of her portal, there was no wand in her hand. She could have put it away before using her portal, but something told him that was not the case.

"Harry," Sirius said, gaining his attention.

Harry looked behind Olivia. "Sirius."

Harry was almost instantly in his godfather's arms, hugging the life out of him and holding on so tight that not even a crowbar would be able to separate them. Sirius was the first adult in his entire life that had shown how much he cared for Harry Potter and not the Boy-Who-Lived or the son of Lily and James Potter. Sirius cared because he was his godfather and genuinely loved him.

Harry was also glad to see that Sirius had been taking better care of himself now that he was in a house of his own and not hiding inside of caves or abandoned shacks. He now looked clean, freshly shaved, and better dressed. Harry knew that Sirius was doing everything to make himself into the person that he believed that he deserved. That he did not deserve a mostly insane fugitive godfather that could not even take care of himself. Harry nearly broke down when Sirius had told him that everything he did was for him in one of the letters he sent to him.

"I missed you, pup," Sirius holds him.

"I missed you too, Sirius," Harry still did not let go.

Olivia smiled as she watched the two. This was how her cousins treated her. She was nine years older than Krinos and Melody, so she had been fourteen when their parents had died. But even at such a young age, she took care of them as best as she could with her own parents as well. To lose your parents was a horrible thing, especially at a young age. You feel like you never got to know them properly, like you can hardly love any other adult because it makes you feel like you're replacing your parents, like you don't know what else to do with your life without their love and encouragement. But as she looked at the scene of love between godfather and godson, she knew that those two were going to be just what they needed for one another.

"Harry, dear," Mrs.Weasley looked to also be expecting a hug, but Harry remained in his godfather's arms.

Mrs.Weasley's eyes slightly twitched in irritation. She did not like Sirius and she never would. He may be innocent, but a fugitive was hardly the most appropriate guardian for Harry. Sirius was obviously unstable and not fit at all to care for a child. He also was very immature and would constantly use those incredibly childish nicknames, insults she assumes, for Professor Snape. He also was almost always arguing with Headmaster Dumbledore. He was the greatest wizard alive and did not deserve any backtalk from a nobody like Sirius Black. Plus, Dumbledore agreed with her about how Sirius was not a fit guardian for Harry and never will be. He needed people that would keep him on the right path and not rebel against those that clearly know what is best for him.

Harry knew that Mrs.Weasley believed that she had the right to mother him. She believes that she has the right to mother everyone. But that was one of the things that Harry did not about her. She was completely overbearing and never let anyone share their opinions without screaming what she believes should be their opinions. She was like Hermione in that regard. Like she could not handle that other people have different opinions than her own and constantly shoved her beliefs and opinions down their throats to force them to think like her.

He also did not like how she obviously played favorites with her children. She always treats Ron, Ginny, and Percy different from Fred, George, Charlie, and Bill. She babies them all, but also never stops berating the twins, Bill, and Charlie for almost everything about them. Like constantly telling Bill and Charlie to cut their long hair, to take jobs at the ministry, and to just settle down with a girl. With the twins, it is like they can never do anything right in her eyes. She is always yelling at them for one thing or another. She also had no faith in their dream of opening a joke shop. The twins work day and night, from weeks to months, testing dozens of versions of their pranks for their shop, and yet she ruins it whenever she destroys their joke products when she finds them.

"You must be starving, pup," Sirius said. "I doubt those muggles fed you as much as you deserve, so let's get some meat on those bones of yours."

"While I still have bones," Harry chuckled. "Never know if someone else will pull another Lockhart and remove all the bones in one of my body parts again."

"That man should never have been a teacher," Sirius shook his head. "Whoever hired him must have been either drunk or doing drugs since he was clearly incompetent from everything you told me, pup."

"The only thing that Lockhart knew how to teach was how to run away," Harry snickered. "Also, never unleash a cage of Cornish Pixies in a classroom."

"As I said, incompetent," Sirius shook his head.

He leads Harry into the kitchen, the other kids and other Order members still there. Moody, Tonks, and Kingsley were the only adults there that were not Weasleys. All the other members had left for one reason or another. Hagrid, Snape, and McGonagall probably all went back to Hogwarts.

Sirius sat at the head of the table as he had been. Harry saw that Ron and Hermione left a seat open between them with Ginny across from the seat. He knew that was meat for him, but he smiled as he sat in the seat on Sirius's right. Remus sat down on his other side while Olivia sat on Sirius's left.

Mrs.Weasley looked to want to start cooking, but Olivia beat her to it.

" _Harry has arrived and is at this table, so set this scene with all that is able_ ," Olivia cast.

Small flashed erupted over the table and food instantly appeared. Everyone gasped as it all appeared in from of them. Harry noticed that a lot of it was his favorite food. Such as Yorkshire pudding, steak pie, cheddar cheese scones, and roast pork with apple sauce. There were also dishes that he had always wanted to try but they were not served at Hogwarts nor did he ever get to eat it at the muggles. Like pizza, chicken tikka masala, chicken parmesan, and a big plate of American-style cheeseburgers. There were also plenty of different sodas to drink as well.

"Wow," Harry gasped, looking at Olivia. "How'd you do that?"

"Don't eat any of it," Hermione ordered in her 'bossy know-it-all' voice. "The laws of Transfiguration says that food can not be made."

"Not when it's my magic," Olivia smirked. "Wand-users can not conjure food, but my kind certainly can. Quite well, I add."

"This is the second time you've said 'wand-users," Harry said. "What do you mean by that? Aren't wands the only way to use magic?"

"My kind, others like me, are known as mystic souls, Harry," Olivia explained. "My people are born with a different magical core that is what gave us our name. We are known to have special powers that make us more powerful than those that use wands. There are no two mystic souls in a single generation that have the same powers. A lot of us do, however, have powers handed down through our families. My family, for example, has had a lot of mystic souls in it that have powers over nature."

"What about you," Harry was intrigued by what she was saying. 

"I am a time mage," Olivia says. "Which means that I have powers over time. I can manipulate the time around others, travel through time using my portals, and I can even view events of the future and past through time windows."

"That's incredible," Harry gasped. "But what about all this food?"

"Mystic souls use different types of spells than wand-users," Olivia explained. "Mostly it's just two lines that happen to rhyme. It's why we can never read poems out loud. You never know what would happen if you do."

Sirius, Harry, Remus, and Kingsley laughed at that. Sirius and Kingsley certainly have experienced that downside before.

"Did Sirius tell you about what I would like to eat," Harry started piling food onto his plate.

"I actually didn't, pup," Sirius tells his godson.

"It's all in the wording of the spell," Olivia says. "With how I worded it, the spell automatically summoned what you would want to eat. It's all part of the wonder that is being a mystic soul. Hehe."

"You are quite the intriguing person, Olivia," Harry said, savoring the pizza that he was eating.

"I try," Olivia giggled.

Hermione huffed. "You should not lie like that. Wandless magic is rare and it is impossible to do it so effortlessly."

Olivia turned to look at the bushy-haired girl, narrowing her eyes.

"There are plenty of mystic souls that would be very much in their right to curse you for insulting them like that," she said. "This may be wandless magic to you. But to me, it is simply the magic that I use. Just because you do not believe in my powers does not make them any less real."

Harry smirked into his soda as he took a drink. Finally, someone standing up to Hermione's annoying belief that she is always right. It got on his nerves more times than he can count. It was about time that someone let her known that she is not always right. Not that she will listen to whoever is telling her that since she only ever listens when it is something that she wants to hear.

"So, I take it from your accent that you're not exactly from around here," Harry regained Olivia's attention.

"Correct, young mage," Olivia giggled. "I was born and raised in Greece. The mystic soul community is quite large in my country. The United States, Egypt, Italy, and Japan also have their own flourishing mystic souls as well. But we are just as common as wand-users."

"I am surprised I haven't met any already, then," Harry says.

"Well, you probably know by now that your ministry is filled with corrupt idiots that care only about themselves and other rich 'purebloods," Olivia said, Harry nodding. "Mystic souls have been born here, but since your ministry is so corrupt, they are usually either killed or have left the country soon after discovering their powers."

"Since they are always so afraid of those with power, it does make sense that they would be so paranoid about mystic souls," Sirius says. "Taking you as an example, Olivia, you could probably wipe out the entire Auror force on your own. No offense, Kingsley."

"None taken, Sirius," the Auror shrugged. "I do have to agree with you. Especially since Fudge has been decreasing the Auror Department's budget every year since he was elected. There's barely enough for all of us to be paid."

"Like I have been saying, corrupt idiots that care only about themselves," Olivia stated. "I'd vanquish them if it wouldn't be considered murder."

"So, Sirius," Harry turned to his godfather. "What is this place, anyway?"

"This is the London townhouse that my family owns," Sirius tells him. "This is where I grew up. Unfortunately, you will probably have to deal with my mother's screaming. Her portrait is hanging by the stairs and she tends to wail louder than a banshee whenever anyone wakes her up."

"Oh god, I hate banshees," Olivia complained. "Their screams give me such headaches."

"You've met banshees," Harry's eyes widen.

Olivia nodded. "I had to deal with them quite a bit when I was younger. Since they are attracted to those in deep sorrow, I had to fight them off after my aunt and uncle were killed."

Sirius's eyes widened in realization. "Krinos?"

Olivia nodded again. "He was with them when it happened, so it affected him more than Melody and myself."

"One, I am sorry for your loss," Harry says. "Two, who are Krinos and Melody?"

"They're my cousins," Olivia explains. "Krinos and Melody are twins, about your age actually. Krinos can control nature and Melody has powers over music."

"They sound cool," Harry would be more than happy to gain some actual friends.

"I am sure they would be more than happy to meet you," Olivia smiled.

"Anyway, Harry," Sirius got Harry's attention back. "Dumbledore has been using the house as headquarters for his group of anti-Moldyshorts people. Known as the Order of the Phoenix."

"Sirius Black," Mrs.Weasley yelled. "Harry is just a boy. Dumbledore said not to tell him anything that he does not need to know."

"Well, since he is going to be staying here for the rest of Summer, he should know why people keep coming and going," Sirius tried hard not to smirk as he gave her the perfect reason to tell Harry.

"So someone actually is doing something about that psycho," Harry thought that nothing was being done at all.

Olivia scoffed. "I wouldn't call what these idiots were doing as doing something about him. I've seen rock trolls move more than they do. It's why Sirius contacted me. So things can actually start getting done."

"Oh, Merlin," Harry shook his head.

If he was honest with himself, Harry would have been more surprised if something was actually being done. But he was pretty much used to the adults in his life never doing anything until it was too late. Or they simply never doing anything at all. It drove him crazy since he was usually the one picking up their slack, and that always put his life in danger. Why did he have to protect the Sorcerer's Stone? Why did he have to kill the basilisk? Why did he and Hermione have to travel back in time to save Sirius and Buckbeak? It is the adults that should be protecting their kids and students, not the other way around.

"But I am more than happy to lend a magical hand," Olivia smirked. "If I can spend most of my life vanquishing demons, one dark lord will be easy enough."

The Order members left in the house plus most of the teens were visibly annoyed or angry at Olivia. There was her constant insulting of what they were doing against Voldemort, even if her words say that they are not doing anything. They were also upset over how she treated Dumbledore like he was an idiot when they all knew that the man was basically the next Merlin and did not deserve to be treated like that.

Harry was getting more and more curious about Olivia. She certainly took no nonsense from anybody and definitely held nothing back when speaking her mind. Plus, her powers sounded really cool.

He was looking forward to getting to know her and her family.


	6. Chapter Six: Forming A Plan

Chapter Six: Forming A Plan

"So, Sirius, why is this house so dirty, anyway," Harry looked around the still pretty filthy kitchen as they all ate.

"That bloody house-elf that was supposed to be taking care of this place lost his mind," Sirius shook his head. "He hasn't been doing anything since my parents died while I was in Azkaban. He has even been taking orders from my mum's portrait."

"I take it you never got along with him just like with the rest of your family," Harry guessed.

"He is a Black house-elf," Sirius scoffed. "That, pretty much, means that he could be as insane and evil as the human members of my family."

"I am suddenly very glad that I have not met any Black's beside you, Sirius," Harry said.

"Actually, Harry, you will find that most wizarding families are related in some way or another," Sirius tells Harry.

"What do you mean," Harry was curious.

"Well, as you know, a lot of the pureblood families want to keep themselves as 'pure' as possible," Remus says. "So they tend to only ever marry other purebloods. But that also lessens the number of purebloods that are not related to each other. They tend to think that marrying their second cousins is more acceptable than marrying a half-blood or a muggleborn."

"Take your father and me as an example," Sirius said. "James was actually my second cousin since his mother was Dorea Potter nee Black, who was my... great aunt, I think."

"So that means we are related as well," Harry thought that Sirius was just his godfather.

"It certainly does, pup," Sirius smiled and patted Harry on the shoulder. "And if my memory of the Black family tree is correct, we are also distantly related to the Weasleys because I think Arthur's mother is Cedrella Weasley nee Black. The Blacks have married into almost every other pureblood family in Britain." 

"With so many magical relatives, I should never have been sent to those horrible muggles," Harry grumbled.

Olivia eyed Harry as she took a drink. From what Sirius had told her and from what Krinos has managed to put together, Harry did not have the best home life. Sirius had told her that Harry had immediately jumped at the chance to live with him moments after he had learned that his godfather was an innocent man. That instantly rang alarm bells inside his head. He had thought that he was a murderer barely half an hour before and yet he still was so eager to live with him when he learned of his innocence. He may be his godfather, but Harry still did not really know him. So his instant excitement spoke volumes about his home life.

"Everyone wishes things were that simple," Olivia sighed. "As a member of my country's magic council, I see a lot of court cases involving families."

"What's a magic council," Tonks asked.

"It's the main government body of mystic souls communities all over the world," Olivia explained. "All mystic soul communities are run by their own magic councils. We are made up of twelve elected officials, representing the original twelve Olympian gods. I was twenty when I was elected, making me the youngest ever mystic soul to be a part of any council."

"That sounds a lot better than the idiot we currently have as minister," Kingsley grumbled as he ate. "He would rather stick his head in the sand than even consider that there might be a problem out there."

"Probably why your 'newspaper' has nothing on Voldemort in it," Olivia guessed.

"Not even just Voldemort," Kingsley says. "He's been like this ever since he was elected. It doesn't matter is if it about evil wizards, magical creatures, or even muggles. If there ever is a problem, he sticks his head in the sand and pretends that it's not there until it goes away. He is a peaceful times minister, so he has no clue how to handle actual problems. He's more concerned about lining his pockets, and his allies', with as much gold as he can."

"And here I thought that no one could be as bad as Bagnold," Sirius shook his head.

"Your previous minister, I am guessing," Olivia said.

"Yeah," Sirius says. "She was the minister during the last war. She might not have been the most competent, but she was the only one brave enough to be the minister at the time since all other possible candidates were too afraid of Voldemort to be in a seat of power."

"She did make a few good decisions, though," Remus remembered. "Like when she gave the Aurors permission to use more offensive spells against Death Eaters instead of just stunning or disarming them. It made fighting a lot easier."

"Back home, the Guards always have the right to use the necessary force," Olivia says. "But that is only if they see no other way. It usually results in some type of fight since magical criminals are not known for going quietly."

"Guards are your version of Aurors, right," Harry guessed. "Your form of magical police?"

"Right," Olivia answered. "Our current head of the Guards is Redus Guard. Yet there is no connection to him and the actual founder of the Guards. He has the power to create force fields and other protective shields."

"That's so cool," Harry said.

"Mystic souls come in all shapes, sizes, and powers," Olivia tells Harry. "No two mages in a single generation share the same powers. There are those with similar powers, but never that are the exact same."

"That is quite interesting," Remus said. "Has it always been like that or is it all just a coincidence?"

"Lady Hecate grants us our powers, so it is by her design," Olivia says. "She is the goddess of magic, after all."

"I take it that Greek magicals are very close to their gods," Sirius guessed.

Olivia nodded. "We are a very traditional community but also know how to blend our traditions into modern life so that we are not stuck in the dark ages like some magical communities. We celebrate the sabbaths, honor our gods, but we never forget what time period we live in."

Sirius knew what she meant when she was talking about magical communities stuck in the dark ages. She mostly meant magical Britain. Krinos certainly had gone on a lot of rants about how most of the other magical countries thought that magical Britain was about two centuries behind the rest of them in terms of magical advancements. 

Hermione not so silently huffed and turned away from them. Sirius knew it was because she was one of those bigoted muggleborns that thought that the old ways were barbaric and should just be forgotten about. Someone like Olivia, who came from a country where their version of the old ways were practiced by everyone, annoyed the bookworm. She was one of the reasons why muggleborns are looked down on by purebloods in magical Britain. It's because she comes into a world that she is now a part of and does nothing to adapt to it and expects the world to adapt to her instead. She makes no effort to learn magical culture or traditions and is always saying that the muggle world is better.

"Since you are a time mage, it's probably a little harder for you, right," Kingsley asked, chuckling into his coffee. "You spend a lot of time in other time periods."

"You have no idea," Olivia sighed. "Not to mention I have to be careful about how much of an impact I make in the time period that I am in. Too many unforeseen consequences can occur from what first appears to be a simple act. I had a run-in with Blackbeard and I pretended to be a greatly feared pirate to get him off my back and when I got back to the present, I was somehow now the mascot for an American brand of rum." 

"You wouldn't happen to have a bottle of it on you, would you," Sirius asked, smirking.

"Sirius," Remus playfully slapped his shoulder, making Sirius laugh.

"What," he laughed. "Rum is a lot better than fire whiskey to me."

"You are a strange bunch," Olivia stated.

"Nothing wrong with that," Harry chuckled. "Who wants to be normal when you can be magical?"

"As my cousin would say, being normal is vastly overrated," Olivia giggled. "I do have to agree with him on that, though."

"I am now really curious about your cousin," Harry admitted. "I'd love to meet him."

"I'm sure that can be arranged," Olivia smirked. "Krinos and his sister, Melody, would both be happy to meet you."

They finished dinner soon after and packed up all the leftovers into the cold box that was enchanted with a freezing charm for the freezer and a cooling charm for the fridge. Harry had yawned, so Sirius sent him up to bed. He had some things to discuss with Olivia and Remus, anyway. He wanted to wait after they did some more planning before they brought Harry into the fold and told him what they were up to.

Kingsley, Tonks, and Moody all left to go to their own homes while Mrs.Weasley sent the rest of the kids up to bed as well. She did think that it was late and that it was time for bed.

As Harry got up, Sirius had whispered to him where his room would be. Dobby had already brought his trunk into the room and made sure that only he, Sirius, Remus, and anyone invited by them could enter it. Dobby might not be the sanest house-elf in the world, but his loyalty was something to admire.

Harry was definitely looking forward to having his own room. When Mrs.Weasley had told him that he would be sharing with Ron, he was very glad when Sirius told him that a separate room had been prepared for him. He had barely gotten any sleep because of constant nightmares, night terrors, and the pain in the scar. So being in the same room with Ron's foghorn snoring would not have helped him at all. Besides, both of his supposed best friends had shown that their loyalty to him was fickle at best and non-existent at the worst. And being in the same room as Ron would give him even less privacy than he already had since Sirius had told him that Order members had been spying on him at Private Drive on Dumbledore's orders. 

Harry had never been so glad that he had a room all to himself. One that was actually a decent size instead of Dudley's second bedroom that was mostly just his broken stuff. Sirius had also told him that his room was on the family floor of Grimmauld Place. The building was actually seven floors in total. There were five floors above ground, a basement, and a sub-basement. The two top floors and the sub-basement were all invisible to those outside of the family. They would never know that they were there even if the door or stairway to them was right in front of their eyes. 

The top floors also held the two-story family library. The one that was on the normal floors had to be unlocked to stop all of the complaints from Hermione and because Dumbledore and Mrs.Weasley would also not stop badgering him about what types of books were in the library. So he had Winky move all of the "dark" books to the family library. The only ones he left in the downstairs library were plenty of history books, the leftover school textbooks that used to belong to him and Regulus, and other "normal" books. It served as a way to keep Dumbledore away from Black family magic books but also annoyed Hermione since there was nothing interesting in there for her to read. Didn't stop her from continuously looking around the library in hopes of finding something that was even the least bit interesting.

After Harry went into his room, Sirius let Olivia and Remus onto the family floor. They were only able to come up with his permission, which was how Remus also had his own room on the family floor. The three of them gathered in the family library for extra privacy.

"Can I just say that insulting those egotistical British wizards probably added years onto my life," Olivia giggled. "That was so much fun."

"I would be offended, but as a fellow mystic soul, I'm obligated to be on your side," Sirius smirked.

"Very true, Sirius," Olivia crossed her arms and snickered.

"I take it that you two have already started forming a plan," Remus guessed as they all sat in different chairs in the room.

"I'm a time mage," Olivia reminded. "I always need a plan or a lot worse things could happen than me becoming a mascot for rum."

"Olivia and Krinos have been working on things on their end of the country," Sirius explains to Remus. "We needed to find a way for Harry to become surrounded by those that will protect him while also keeping Dumbledore out of the loop of what is really going on. And that is only the beginning since we are still trying to find a way to unbind his powers."

"That would require a bit of planning," Remus leaned back in his chair.

"There are plenty of mystic souls back home that could help Harry with his powers," Olivia says. "Healers, alchemists, potion masters, even some that literally have the power to control magic energy."

"I'm not trying to be insulting, but I can see why most wand-users are terrified of your kind," Remus stated.

"Trust me, even we know that we can be scary," Olivia said. "I once saw my cousin, Krinos, turn a demon into a tree. That had other demons running away from him for a solid month before they got up the courage to start trying to kill him again."

"I can see why that would scare them," Sirius said.

Demons typically avoid magical Britain, for reasons that nobody in the mystic soul community ever understood. So Sirius never had to deal with any of them. It also helped that most of his training with his mystic soul powers happened at Hogwarts in abandoned classrooms. The wards around the school would have kept out any demons that tried to attack him or the school.

"What do you guys think of the first part of your plan," Remus asked. "Surrounding Harry with protectors?"

"Well, Dumbledore has been failing to gather allies since he has no actual proof that Voldemort is back," Olivia says. "If I can make it seem like other mystic souls would help him, the hope of getting powerful allies will force him to agree with me."

"What does that have to do with protecting Harry if any allies you get would be forced to continuously go on missions for Dumbledore," Remus saw a flaw already.

"We all know that with the ministry sticking their heads in the sand, they would stop all obvious attempts of Dumbledore to gather allies," Sirius explained. "So we will be tricking Dumbledore and the ministry by making the ministry think that it is a simple field trip while Dumbledore will think that it is an ally collecting trip."

"I'm... not following," Remus admitted.

"Crystal Rose," Olivia said. "My old school and the current academy where my cousins attend. We make it so the ministry thinks that the students are going there for a year of foreign education combined with keeping Dumbledore out of Britain for a while. Dumbledore will also be lead to believe that the teachers and older students would be willing to help him against Voldemort."

"It might be a bit of a longshot, given how the ministry feels about mystic souls, but we have to try," Sirius says. "We do plan on keeping that detail away from the ministry when the field trip is getting approved, but it will get back to them at some point. We just need to make sure that the trip can not be canceled and that Crystal Rose is properly protected from them."

"You want to take a school filled with wand-users to a school of mystic souls all the way on the other side of the continent," Remus summarized the plan.

Olivia nodded. "Mystic souls are very protective of each other. If Sirius is right about Harry being a mystic soul that has had his powers bound, we will do anything to keep him safe. Untrained mystic souls have been known to cause disasters."

"Like that fire that Krinos told me about," Sirius guessed.

"Like the weather mage that caused Mount Vesuvius to erupt and destroy Pompeii," Olivia deadpanned, causing both men to gasp.

"Mystic souls are that powerful," Remus could not help but stare at the time mage.

"You have no idea how powerful we can be," Olivia said.

"Merlin," Sirius gasped.

There were a few moments of silence before they all got their composure back.

"Are you sure that Dumbledore won't be able to just do to your school as he does in Hogwarts," Remus helped them see any possible flaw in their plan. "He has been manipulating people for over a hundred years. I am not doubting the intelligence of those in your school, but even some of the brightest people at Hogwarts have fallen to his manipulations."

"I would never send anyone to Crystal Rose if I was not one hundred percent sure that they could take care of themselves," Olivia stated. "I have already had a number of meetings with the staff and headmistress. They are all aware of his manipulative tendencies and will all be sure that they stay on their toes around him."

"Krinos has also made it clear that those outside of magical Britain are far more likely to not fall for Dumbeldore's 'kind grandfather' act," Sirius says. "And honestly, I see no reason to doubt him."

"Once he is in the school, Harry will be surrounded by other mystic souls," Olivia says. "They will make sure that not only that he is safe but also learns to think for himself and not try so hard to fit into the 'Boy-Who-Lived' image that so many try to force onto him."

"I also hope for some good food for him," Sirius crosses his arms. "Harry is way too skinny for a kid his age. He obviously needs a full medical check-up to see what types of potions he will need to fix any damage that those horrible muggles have caused."

"I watched Harry a lot when I was teaching in his third year," Remus admitted. "In the beginning, he would eat smaller meals and work his way up to more full-sized portions. But nearing the end of the year, he would decrease the amount that he ate. It was like he was preparing himself for a time that he would not be able to eat very much."

"I will ask Kingsley to help," Sirius stated. "As an Auror, he will know some healing spells. That might be enough until we can get Harry to a real healer. And not someone like Pomfrey, who only ever does anything when Dumbeldore tells her to."

"We have some healing mages as Crystal Rose that could help," Olivia offered.

"So now all we have to do is convince Dumbledore, the ministry, and the school board to allow the trip," Remus said.

"If it helps, that black book of Black family blackmail has to be around here somewhere," Sirius said, looking around the library as he did.

"That can be plan B," Olivia says.


	7. Chapter Seven: Godfather-Godson Bonding

Chapter Seven: Godfather-Godson Bonding

Harry did not know when was the last time that he had slept as well as he did that night. There was no nightmare, no uncomfortable mattress, no night terror that caused him to wake up screaming, no Dursleys waking him up at the crack of dawn to start him on his mountain of chores, nothing. And the room he was in was not that bad.

It was about a third of the size of his dorm at Hogwarts, which made it a decent size since his dorm was made to house five boys at once. While the room could have used a splash of color, it was a nice shade of green on the walls with a few pictures here and there. There was also a Slytherin rug that was somehow still soft to the touch. The bed was also very comfortable with blankets as smooth and soft as silk. It was a canopy bed with a king-sized mattress. They also had a Slytherin color scheme to them, but Harry had actually always liked the color silver. There was also a big desk, a large wardrobe, and even two bookshelves. Harry figured whoever this room used to belong to was probably quite the good student in his days.

While most of the colors and decor he would want to change, Harry was sure that Sirius would let him. Even if he wanted the room to be entirely pink.

Sirius was the only adult that Harry knew that he could trust with anything and everything. The one adult that never let him down. He sent him letters even when Dumbledore ordered a mail/information block on him. He told him stories about his parents when no one else in his life even attempted to. He gave him the first-ever bit of family love that he had ever felt. He treated him as just Harry Potter, his godson, and not as Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived. And most of all, he listened when he would talk to him. Most others he met would just be pretending to listen and then just force their own opinions down his throat without even trying to listen to what he thinks himself. Sirius never pretended. He actually listened to his opinions and anything else he had to say and was actually interested in what he had to say. 

Harry was also now very glad to not only be away from the Dursleys but also finally be getting some information out of people. Olivia seemed like a good person that actually wanted to do something against Voldemort. She also talked about demons and he really wanted to ask her about them. They sounded dangerous and since he was Harry Potter, that usually meant that they would endanger his life at some point. It seemed that was usually the natural order of things when it came to his life.

And this whole thing about her being a mystic soul also sounded really intriguing. He didn't know what they were, but they sounded very interesting. Olivia described herself as a time mage, so he wondered if other mystic souls were like her or were different.

Out of curiosity, he opened the wardrobe. He was shocked by the nice clothing inside of it. There were a few Slytherin robes, which he expected given the carpet. There were also silk shirts, velvet coats, nice pants, and a variety of amazing cloaks. There were even some dress shoes and dragonhide boots on the floor of the wardrobe. Whoever this room belonged to before, he had some very expensive tastes in clothing.

There was a knock on his door as he was looking inside the wardrobe.

"Come in," Harry said.

"Hey, pup," Sirius smiled as he came in.

"Morning, Sirius," Harry smiled back.

"Had a good sleep, I hope," Sirius said.

"First time in months, actually," Harry sighed. "How have you been, Sirius?"

"I am much better now that you're here," Sirius smiled at Harry.

"Is Olivia still here," Harry asked. "I wanted to ask her some questions."

"She had to go back to Greece," Sirius answered. "She will be back, maybe with one of her cousins, but she still has responsibilities as a council member."

"She can just pop back and forth between here and Greece just like that," Harry was curious.

"Portal creation is part of her powers," Sirius tells Harry. "While she mostly does portals to different time periods, she can use them for teleportation as well."

"I really want to learn more about being a mystic soul," Harry was very intrigued by her powers.

Sirius called that a very good step toward their plan to unlock Harry's powers. Sirius did not want to force Harry to be what he did not want to be. If he did not want to be a mystic soul, then he would not force the unlocking of his powers. But it also wasn't like they knew what his powers would be anyway. They could be powerful or even something non-violent. But what mattered most to him was that he did only what he knew that Harry would want and what would make him happy.

Sirius then noticed that Harry had been looking in the wardrobe.

"You seem to have taken a liking to my brother's clothes," Sirius says, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You have a brother," Harry was shocked.

"Had," Sirius corrected, a little sad. "Regulus joined Voldemort right out of Hogwarts, certainly making my parents proud. All I know is that he died while in service to him. I don't know if he made Voldemort mad or he was just on a dangerous mission, but he died because of Voldemort and that's all I know."

"I'm sorry," Harry sits next to Sirius. "I didn't know."

"I didn't expect you to," Sirius comforted his godson. "Regulus was my little brother and as much as I loved him, our parents were not the nicest people and would never have let both of their sons not take the dark mark."

"Your mother is that large portrait above the stairs, right," Harry asked.

"Unfortunately," Sirius sighed. "I warn you that when anything wakes her up, she screams louder than a banshee."

"I feel a headache forming already," Harry chuckled.

"Trust me, you will get one," Sirius said, he then went over to the wardrobe. "You know, you would look really good in these."

"In your brother's clothes," Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Kreacher used to be Regulus' nanny elf," Sirius says. "He has an almost obsession with my brother. So all his clothes are still as nice as the day they were originally bought."

"Would he mind," Harry asked.

"He probably will, but he is still a nanny elf at heart and I don't think he could stand seeing you in those rags you currently call clothing," Sirius said.

"They're Dudley's," Harry rolled his eyes. "I think the Dursley's would literally rather die than actually buy me something new."

"Remind me why you keep telling me not to go over and kill those worthless muggles," Sirius clenched his fists tight.

"Because killing people is wrong and I am not going to let you be sent back to Azkaban," Harry tried not to give in to the temptation to sic his godfather on his relatives. "Besides, we both know that karma will come after them at some point."

"Karma can not work fast enough," Sirius stated.

Harry then started looking through the wardrobe.

"So, was anything planned for today," he asked his godfather.

"Molly, as usual, will be having most of the others cleaning after breakfast," Sirius tells him.

"Did she even ask if you wanted them to clean the house," Harry did not like that Mrs.Weasley seemed to think she could rule over this house like she did at the Burrow.

"She didn't, but it wasn't like Kreacher was doing any cleaning before I let the Order use this place," Sirius shrugged.

"My guess is that Winky would be very territorial if you allowed her to be known," Harry chuckled.

Sirius and Harry both knew that it was better to keep Winky and Dobby a secret until they had no other choice than to show they had house-elves. Both were mostly doing it mostly because they did not want to deal with any rants about "house-elf slavery" from Hermione, Mrs.Weasley, or anyone else that was ignorant about house-eld magic.

In truth, house-elves need to be bound to a wizard or a wizard family in order to stay as sane and stable as they could. Dobby might not currently be the most sane of house-elves, but he was definitely a loyal one. But most house-elves start to slowly go insane and lose control of their magic if they remain free for too long. And if they are not bound soon, then their loss of magical control would kill them. 

But people like Hermione, despite her reputation as the so-called brightest witch of her generation, never even thought about that. She never bothered to do any research into the bonds that elves have with their masters or families. She never even thought that the elves would need to be bound in order to stay alive. She believed that something was a problem and decided to do something about it without even trying to see if it was actually a real problem or not. In Harry's point of view, he would look into something to help with abused house-elves. That way they can happily be bound and not just bound to stay alive. What use was living for over a hundred years if you're miserable and abused the entire time. Everyone deserves a happy life or things will go south for them.

"Do you think it would be a good idea to let Winky start doing work around here," Sirius asked him. "She loves working and really has only been delivering letters for me."

"Ask her," Harry shrugged. "Besides, I will love seeing the looks on Hermione and Mrs.Weasley's faces when they see that you have another house-elf. One that you bound yourself, I add."

"They would probably lose it even more if they ever find you with Dobby," Sirius chuckled.

"We will probably both need some headache potions," Harry snickered.

Sirius then got up and pulled out some things from the wardrobe. He gave them to Harry.

"Try these on, pup," he smiled. "I think it's time for you to finally dress in clothes that fit you."

"Thanks, Padfoot," Harry smiled back, going into the bathroom to change.

It took a few minutes for Harry to come back out after he changed and got ready for the day. Sirius had chosen a nice silver silk shirt with navy green pants that matched with it. He also wore black shoes with it.

"For a Gryffindor, you sure chose a very Slytherin outfit for me," Harry chuckled.

"Most of my brother's clothes are silver and green," Sirius laughed. "But we will get you some new clothes that you can pick out yourself at some point."

"Could it be with Olivia," Harry requested. "I want to ask more about mystic souls."

"Let's go to the library, then," Sirius offered. "The family library is on this floor and I am sure there must be something on mystic souls in there."

Harry actually perked up at the sound of a library. Throughout his time at Hogwarts, Harry has always made himself appear dumber than he actually is. Part of his act was because he suspected that an independent and smart boy was not what the people would want in their "Boy-Who-Lived." Plus, there was also how he did not want to lose his friends and both Ron and Hermione affected his grades in their own ways. With Ron, he never cared about his grades or schoolwork and would goof off the entire time. And with Hermione, she prided herself at always being the smartest person in the room with the best grades. Both of them he had feared he would lose if he showed how smart he was. 

But since they chose their side and it wasn't his, he no longer cared if his good grades would upset them. It was really their own fault for their lack of loyalty, anyway.

Sirius happily showed Harry to the library. It was just down the hall and around another corner. The library was not exactly hidden considering the large wooden doors with a bunch of runes carved on them. The doors also had large ring handles made out of silver that is pulled in order to open the doors.

He pulled them open and showed Harry inside. Harry almost gasped as he saw the large library. The room definitely showed that it could be accessed on both top floors considering that two different sets of spiral staircases that lead to the second level of the library. The walls were lined with many bookcases as well as other cases that were not on the walls. There were so many that the library could almost be considered a maze of bookshelves. There was also a nice sitting area with a burning fireplace. Perfect for reading a book with a comforting fire and a cup of hot chocolate.

"Hermione would be so jealous," Harry smirked as he looked around at the family library.

"I do have to warn you, pup," Sirius says. "As this is the Black family library, some of these books can contain some very dangerous information. The only reason you can even come in here is because you have Black blood in your veins."

"Okay, Sirius," Harry knew that Sirius would know more about this place than him.

"But this thing might help you," Sirius directed Harry over to a metal stand thing that looked like what could hold up music sheets for a singer or band member. "This stand is enchanted to act almost like a magical version of Google."

"You know that Google is," Harry raised an eyebrow, looking at his pureblood godfather.

"Your mother wanted to have a computer when she and James moved in together," Sirius smiled as he remembered. "So she did teach your father and me how to use it."

"Wouldn't being near magic cause the computer to explode or something," Harry asked.

"Your mother learned that when magic is used directly on it that it would, but just being in a magical household would not mess with the technology," Sirius said. "She definitely was the smartest witch of her generation."

Harry chuckled as that was probably a jab at Hermione. His mother definitely seemed to fit that title more than the bushy-haired know-it-all did even when they come from different generations.

"So, I take it that you can ask this stand for a book and it summons it from the library," Harry guessed.

"Correct, pup," Sirius said. "It can be a specific book or even a number of books that mention the subject that you request. Try it."

"Cool," Harry went up to the stand. "Mystic souls."

He requested it as he placed his hand on the stand. It took a few seconds, but multiple books lit up on their shelves and floated toward the stand. About a dozen books in total landed near or on the stand. Harry picked up the nearest book to him.

"Mystic Souls Around The World," he read the title. "Sounds like just the book I need."

"Olivia and her cousins are only from Greece," Sirius smiled at his godson's curiosity. "So that book can give you an insight to mystic soul communities outside of their home."

Harry smiled as he went over to the sitting area with a few of the books and sat down by the fire. It may be summer, but reading by the fire was just so comforting. Sirius grabbed a few books and sat down as well.

"You were the one that brought Olivia here, weren't you," Harry suddenly asked after a few minutes of quiet reading.

"What was that, pup," Sirius looked up from his book.

"Olivia," Harry repeated. "She was only here because you got her here, didn't you?"

Sirius smiled. "You always have been able to read me, pup. Yes, I was the one that originally invited Olivia here. As a pureblood, I knew that mystic souls existed, so I went to the only two that I knew about. Olivia's aunt and uncle. I did not know that they had passed on, so my letter ended up with their son instead. Krinos was the one that got me into contact with Olivia. I think we both know that she will be a lot more helpful than Dumbledore."

"I couldn't agree more," Harry said. "Plus, it was nice to finally meet a person in politics that wasn't just a corrupt and money-hungry moron."

"You just described every British politician to a 'T,' pup," Sirius laughed.

Harry went back to reading his book. He started at the chapter about Greek mystic souls in order to learn about Olivia and Krinos' culture. He was amazed by the pictures that were included of Crystal Rose Academy, the school for mystic souls in Greece. He read about how the place was known as the top mystic souls school in the world and that students came from all over the globe in order to attend. The school itself was hidden from muggles and was outside of Athens. The school was disguised as the ruins of an old Greek castle and anyone that tried to go near it were immediately sent away as the wards would make them think they had a date, or doctor's appointment, or that they left their bathtub running, anything that would make them turn around. The wards spread for miles, so there wasn't a muggle anywhere near a hundred miles from the school.

"Their school looks incredible," Harry says. "And the name itself, Crystal Rose, is beautiful."

"Quite the coincidence given what Krinos's own powers are," Sirius chuckled. "When I met him, he showed me that he could control nature."

"Guess a school with a name like that would be perfect for him," Harry grinned.

"You will learn a lot about mystic souls, pup," Sirius says. "Some of it good, but those in magical Britain are known to hate them. The way they all reacted to Olivia at last night's meeting spoke volumes about how they felt even without saying it."

Sirius was going to tell Harry about his Wild Dog magic at some point, but he was going to wait for the right time. He trusted his godson, but he was hoping for more when he was able to use his own powers to help Harry train with his when they were unlocked.

"Why are wizards here so prejudice," Harry asked. "Dark families hate muggleborns, light families hate 'dark' families and Slytherins, and now everyone hates mystic souls. We all have magic and that should be the only thing that matters regardless of where it comes from and what type it is."

"I wish everyone thought like you, pup," Sirius sighed. "My own family has been known as dark for centuries. We certainly have plenty of Death Eaters in our tree."

"I guess you would be considered the white sheep in the Black family," Harry joked.

Sirius laughed. "You have no idea. I was the first to be sorted into Gryffindor in centuries. Not to mention that I befriended muggleborns, half-bloods, and purebloods alike in my time at Hogwarts. My mother blasted me off our family tapestry when I ran away the summer after fifth year to live with your father and his parents."

"You knew my grandparents," Harry had heard nothing about them before.

"Dorea and Charlus Potter," Sirius smiled as he remembered the two. "They were more my parents than my birth ones ever were. Charlus was an Auror and probably considered to be the best that there ever was. During Grindelwald's reign of terror, he once took out twenty of his followers before he was too injured to continue and was forced to get medical attention. Good thing that Dorea was a healer and still has a plaque up at St.Mungo's to honor how many lives that she had saved. They died of Dragon Pox a few months before you were born."

"They sound like wonderful people," Harry smiled, a little sad that he would never be able to know them.

"They were," Sirius wiped a tear from his eye. "You could never meet any kinder people than them."

"I'm sorry," Harry apologized. "I shouldn't have asked."

"It's alright, pup," Sirius said, comforting him. "You deserve to know about them just as much as you deserve to know about your parents. They're your family."

"So are you, Padfoot," Harry smiled at his godfather.

Sirius gave his hand a squeeze, showing that he felt that way as well.


	8. Chapter Eight: Heart Of... No... Flower Of Gold

Chapter Eight: Heart Of... No... Flower Of Gold

Harry spent a lot of time reading in the family library. He was beginning to think of the family floor as his safe space. Everyone else was just getting on his last nerve and driving him crazy. He was ready to get out his wand and start rapid-firing spells at the next person that irritates him.

If it wasn't Ron or Hermione trying to order him to forgive them over them not writing him, it was Ginny following him around like a lost puppy, or it was Mrs.Weasley trying to order him around as if he was her child. The only ones at the house that weren't trying to annoy him to death were Sirius, Remus, Fred, and George.

He was especially happy when the twins would take him aside to tell him about their rising joke business. The money that he had given them from the Triwizard Tournament had been exactly what they needed in order to really get their business off the ground. Before, they had been selling their pranks while in Hogwarts, helping students get out of tests or classes that they did not want to take. But what Harry loved most about that was how the two were so sneaky that even though the professors "knew" that it was the twins doing all of that, there was never any actual proof. The twins made him smile no matter what he was feeling and that was something else that he loved about them.

Sirius would pop in every once in a while or he would just be sitting in another chair reading right next to him. That was another thing that he loved about Sirius. He did not try and pry into his life. He did not interrogate Harry about his feelings or his trauma. He was just simply there. He did not do anything except be there when Harry felt like he wanted to talk. Nobody else ever treated him like that and Harry would forever be grateful to Sirius for that.

Harry was currently in the family library once again. He wanted to read more into mystic souls and their culture. He was already almost done with his third book about them. The one he was reading at the moment was called "Mystic Soul Schools Worldwide." It was all about the different schools that mystic souls can go to all over the globe. He read how the most popular schools were Crystal Rose in Greece, Accademia Olimpica Di Incantesimi in Rome, Guardianes De Secretos in Spain, the House of Mystery in America, and the Aladdin Academy for Magical Beings in India. They were the top five schools for mystic souls in the world.

House of Mystery, Crystal Rose, and Guardianes De Secretos were all even founded thousands of years before Hogwarts was. It was incredible that there were magic schools around for so long. There were no pictures of the schools, but Harry did not doubt for a single second that they were probably even more amazing than Hogwarts. Sure, Hogwarts was an ancient castle that was right out of Camelot, but other places had their own unique architecture that was specific to them. Like the Taj Mahal in India and Shiku/temples in China.

"Curious about my people, are you," Harry heard behind him.

The sudden voice made Harry nearly jump out of his skin. He turned around and saw a kid his age standing there with a smirk on his face. Harry immediately took notice of how he had the same silver eyes as Olivia.

"I am guessing that you're Olivia's cousin," Harry closed his book as he looked at the other teen.

"That's me," he smiled. "Krinos Gardna's the name, and nature magic is my game."

He offered his hand and Harry shook it. He just met him and he already liked Krinos's playful attitude and general kindness.

"How did you get in here, anyway," Harry asked. "Sirius told me only family members could get on these floors and into the library."

"Sirius, as head of the Black family, is allowed to invite people outside the family onto these floors if he wishes," Krinos explains. "It is the same as the library. I am also not able to read any of these books unless he personally hands me one of them to read."

"I guess I will need to study up on wards," Harry said. "Especially family wards from what I have been learning about the Potter family."

"It is the same for most magical families," Krinos says. "Like how the Gardna family has a family spellbook that has dozens of protection charms, spells, and curses on it. They are all meant to keep those without Gardna blood from touching it. As a nature mage, I was unable to add to the spells, but I can still touch and read the book."

"Nature magic, huh," Harry was curious.

"That is my mystic soul power," Krinos smiled as he took a seat next to Harry. "The proper name for my magic is Nature's Heart. I can make nature do whatever I wish by my will alone. From the time that I was little, nature has always done what I have wanted it to no matter what it was."

"That's incredible," Harry gasped.

"Nature magic has been in my family for generations," Krinos said. "Generally, one Gardna every generation is born with some form of power over nature."

"Talk about flower power," Harry commented.

Krinos laughed. "If I had a drachma every time that I heard that pun, I'd never have to work a day in my life."

"I take it that drachma is your version of gallons," Harry asked. "We use gallons, sickles, and knuts over here."

"Drachma might have gone out of style for mundanes, but we still use them in the magical world," Krinos said.

"Mundanes," Harry tilted his head to the side. "Oh, that must be what you call muggles. I admit, your word sounds a lot better than 'muggles."

"Well, mundane is also used to describe something really normal," Krinos says. "And it's basically the motto of magical Greece that being normal is vastly overrated. Haha."

"More people need to think like you," Harry chuckled. "My muggle relatives want to be as normal as possible. They refer to the magical world as for nobody but f..."

Harry stopped himself before he could say too much. Krinos seemed like a good person, but he still just met him. He was not about to start spilling his guts to someone who was essentially a stranger.

"In magical Greece, we generally stay away from mundanes," Krinos changed the subject, not prying into Harry's business. "We believe that while first-generation mages need to be trained, the magical and mundane worlds need to stay separate."

"First-generation," Harry was confused.

"We do not use terms like 'muggleborn, half-blood, or pureblood' back home," Krinos says. "They're demeaning and a source of bullying. We use other terms. First-generation is for those that are the first to use magic in their families or the first in many generations, but those are also called redeems. Second-generation is for those of one magical parent and one mortal parent. Third-generation is our own term for what you call 'pureblood."

"Those actually seem like a lot better terms than the ones we use here," Harry said. "I guess that the differences between wizards and mystic souls are plenty."

"I've always loved being who I am," Krinos smiled softly. "There is nothing like being a mystic soul. We feel so connected to magic and those around us. There are even those that are known as magical clans. Types of magic that are different, but related to one another in a different way."

"What kind of magical clans are there," Harry asked, loving that he was learning about mystic souls from a mystic soul.

"There are two main clans, but there are others," Krinos explained. "The first is known as Enchanted Gen magic. There are ten gems that are all crystal elemental magic. Sapphire ice, ruby fire, emerald earth, amethyst air, pearl water, diamond light, rose-quartz nature, tiger-eye animals, opal sound, and tourmaline electricity."

"Wow," Harry gasped. "Those sound so cool. I have never heard of any type of magic like that before. I know that there are potions that can be used to create gems, plus there is alchemy, but never gem-focused magic."

"There are many types of unique mystic soul magic," Krinos says. "The other clan is called the Mystical Nations. It is many types of species of a magical realm known as Cray. There are twenty-three of these species. Royal Paladin, Gold Paladin, Shadow Paladin, Neo Nectar, Oracle Think Tank, Aqua Force, Great Nature, Spike Brothers, Dark Irregulars, Pale Moon, Gear Chronicle, Megacolony, Nova Grappler, Dimension Police, Link Joker, Angel Feather, Genesis, Kagero, Nubatama, Tachikaze, Murakumo, Narukami, and Bermuda Triangle."

(AN: They are based off of the clans of the card game and anime Cardfight Vanguard. I do not own them.)

"That is certainly a lot," Harry was mentally trying to file away all this information into his brain. "All those types of magic sound incredible as well as unique."

"Each of them are special in their own way," Krinos smiled. "Even with clans, they are be connected but there is also a lot of differences between them."

"The magical world is very different in other places," Harry realized. "We only ever learn about local history and magic. And by history, I mean the goblin rebellions and wars. Our History of Magic teacher is not the best."

"We have a history class for local history, but we also have an International Magic class back home," Krinos says.

"We could definitely use one of those," Harry crossed his arms. "Sometimes I feel like the egos here are so big that it's like the politicians and teachers actually think that there is no other place that is worthy to learn about. It drives me crazy."

"I may still go to school, but I leave politics to my cousin," Krinos chuckled. "There is a reason why Olivia is the youngest person to ever be made a member of the magic council."

"Just based on the politicians here, she might be the first good one that I have ever met," Harry said. "I met Minister Fudge a few times, and my impressions of him have changed every time. When I first met him, he told me that I was not facing charges when I had a burst of accidental magic that blew up my aunt Marge like a balloon. Then, I met him at the end of my third year and he took the words of a spiteful bastard as truth and refused to believe that Sirius was innocent of the crimes he was accused of. The last time I met him, he had a criminal have his soul sucked out of him before any investigation could be done and refused to even entertain the idea of Voldemort being back."

"We never had a council member like that," Krinos says. "They are all elected after a previous one retires. But things are very different for us since anyone that wants to run is not allowed to do anything other than what they do in their day-to-day lives."

"What do you mean," Harry was confused. "Like they are not allowed to run campaigns? No posters, charity drives, or anything else that could be like a 'vote for me' kind of thing?"

"Correct, Harry," Krinos grinned. "By the way, what was up with all the drama I saw before I came up here? They're all freaking out over not being able to find you."

Harry groaned. "They're all being idiots, that what they are."

Krinos chuckled. "I don't doubt that they are idiots, but why are they?"

"I have been spending a lot of time up here since only Sirius can invite people up here," Harry explains. "But since they all think they need to always control everything I do every second of the day, they panic whenever I am out of sight for more than five minutes."

"If you ever need to really hide, we could always go outside and I could turn you into a tree," Krinos suggested, chuckling.

"If they keep annoying me, I might actually take you up on that," Harry smirked, then caught on to what Krinos had said. "Wait... you can actually do that?"

"I've done it to a demon, so a wizard is probably easier than that," Krinos chuckled again.

Harry stood up. "I will be asking about what demons are in the future, but I have to go calm down the idiots."

Krinos laughed as he stood up as well.

"This, I have to see," he grinned.

Harry kept the book he was reading in his hand as the two of them left the family floor to the regular floors. He did not think that it was a book that would be considered dangerous enough to warrant a problem with the Order, but he was mostly bringing it to annoy Hermione that he was reading a book that she had not heard of before.

It was nearing lunchtime, anyway. So the two of them headed into the kitchen. The yelling started pretty much right away.

"Harry James Potter," Hermione shrieked. "Where have you been?"

Harry could have sworn that Krinos mumbled something along the lines of "What a harpy" under his breath. He had to fight not to laugh.

Harry chose to ignore the know-it-all and took a seat next to Sirius. His godfather smiled at him and gave him a plate of pizza that was still leftover from when Olivia had conjured it when Harry had first gotten there. They had leftovers for days with how much Olivia had created with her spell. Krinos sat on his other side.

"I have never had pizza before I came here, and I don't think that I will ever be able to live without it now," Harry savored the cheese pizza.

"Well, magical beings have a higher metabolism than mundanes," Krinos smirked. "So it is easier for us to eat things like pizza more often."

"Don't ignore me, Harry Potter," Hermione yelled.

"Maybe if you spoke like a normal person instead of yelling, I would answer you," Harry didn't even look at her as he said that.

He took another bite of his pizza, smirking as he knew that Hermione was probably turning red in the face.

"I asked where you have been," Hermione growled through clenched teeth but did not yell. "We have been looking for you for hours."

"Not very well, apparently," Harry said. "I have only been in the library, reading, since this morning."

The fact that he purposely left out that he had been in the family library only made it more fun as he messed with his wannabe puppet masters.

"Why would you ever want to be in a library, mate," Ron was still tired from being forced to look for Harry for so long. "It's so boring."

"Because I want to be, plain and simple," Harry said. "I wanted to read more than school textbooks, so I went there right from my room."

"No, you didn't," Ron argued. "You didn't even come into our room at all."

"I went to my room," Harry said.

"Since Kreature actually bothered to keep my younger brother's room clean all this time, I gave it to Harry," Sirius says, having his own bowl of leftover chicken tikka masala.

"Why would you do that," Mrs.Weasley glared at Sirius. "Harry should be sharing with Ron. Harry, dear, I am sure that you will be much happier with Ron."

"I am happy right where I am," Harry did not budge. "I sleep in the same room as Ron for the entire school year, so there is no need to make me suffer through his snoring for longer than that."

"I don't snare," Ron protested.

"Yes, you do," responded Harry, Fred, George, and Mr.Weasley.

"I would actually like getting some sleep, and last night was probably the first good night sleep that I have had in weeks," Harry said.

"If you need help with that, I could bring you some enchanted poppy pollen," Krinos offered. "Poppies normally make people sleepy when they smell then, so enchanted poppy pollen is like a sleep-aid that also blocks bad dreams. And it's non-addictive, so there is no need to worry."

"That sounds great," Sirius smiled at Krinos. "We have Dreamless Sleep potions, but they are highly addictive, so they can only be used once or twice a month at most."

"I will grow a pot for you," Krinos looked at Harry. "I will make sure you have enough blossoms to last until you return to your school."

"Thanks," Harry smiled at the nature mage.

"Who even are you," Ginny demanded to know.

"Are you two the only non-bossy people in this house," Krinos asked Harry and Sirius.

"Remus and Kingsley are not very bossy, but they are currently not here," Sirius shrugged. "So, the answer to your question is technically 'yes."

"Why am I not surprised," Krinos rolled his eyes. "The magical beings in this country have bigger egos than that demon of fear I faced last year."

"His powers seem straight forward," Harry commented.

"Demons have always been straight forward," Krinos says. "They are beings literally made out of pure evil. They have no souls. They kill without remorse and for no other reason than for the pleasure of the kill. It is part of a mystic soul's duty to take care of them. We protect innocents from being killed."

"You're putting the statute of secrecy in danger by doing that," Hermione screamed. "That's against the law."

"Wow, you're rude for interrupting our conversation like that," Krinos scoffed at her. "Besides, we keep to the shadows and use our powers only to vanquish demons and then vanish as if we were never there."

"You guys are almost like superheroes," Harry grinned at him.

"Well, we aren't from Gotham, but we try," Krinos smirked.

"But to answer your question, Ginny," Sirius looked at the annoying redhead female. "This is Krinos, he is Olivia's cousin and the reason why I was able to get into contact with her in the first place."

"You sell yourself short, Sirius," Krinos tells him. "You are the first British person that I have ever met that would ask for help from another country's magical community. So you are definitely more helpful than most others in this stuck-in-the-eighteenth-century country."

"Probably the best description of this place that I have ever heard," Harry mumbled.

"Just be patient and everything will work out in the end," Krinos grinned as they knew of their plans for the future.

"Maybe you can teach me more about your own powers, Krinos," Harry looked back at the nature mage.

"I would be more than happy to, Harry," Krinos smiled at him.

"I have the perfect place for you, then," Sirius grinned.


	9. Chapter Nine: Setting The Plan In Motion

Chapter Nine: Setting The Plan In Motion

"You have a garden in your house," Harry could not help but raise an eyebrow. 

"Well, it's not exactly in the house, but it is surrounded by it," Sirius said. "But it's not like I spend any time in it. It's also not like there has been anyone in the house to take care of the garden for the last twelve years."

"With me around, there is no need for anyone or anything else," Krinos chuckled.

"Just prepare yourself for a horrible graveyard of plants," Sirius said.

"I can not wait to see your powers in action, Krinos," Harry smiled at his new friend.

"I will try not to disappoint," Krinos smirked.

Sirius had led his godson and the Greek nature mage up to the second floor of Number Twelve. Turning the opposite way of the bedroom hallways. Unfortunately for Harry and Krinos, they were followed by Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. While Harry wanted to try and salvage his friendship with the three, but they still needed to learn that he was not going to just forgive and forget every time they wronged him.

While he may have forgiven both of his best friends, both Ron and Hermione still do not seem to get what they did was wrong and hurt him. 

First was in his third year when Sirius had sent him his firebolt. When Harry gets his Firebolt, which Sirius sent but none of them knew for sure, she went right to McGonagall instead of asking Harry to do it himself. And she did it behind his back and he almost lost a gift from his godfather. You could argue that she was trying to look out for him, but she could have looked out for him by not going behind his back and talking to him. Harry had just wanted to forget about the broom for a bit and have fun with his friends, but Hermione did not even wait an hour before she betrayed his trust and went to McGonagall.

And did he even have to explain why he was wary of Ron? The dude betrayed him last year and spent over a month being nothing but a giant bully toward him and anyone that did not believe that he did not place his name in the goblet. He even wore one of those pathetic "Harry Potter Stinks" badges. Ron has always been so obsessed with fame and money that he forgets that Harry only got his because his parents were murdered and he survived a murder attempt. He barely even said that he was sorry and has been acting like he never did anything wrong at all.

And in terms of Ginny, he had done plenty of thinking while locked up at Durzkaban. He discovered that she was incredibly selfish. When he reflected on his second year, he remembered everything that both Voldemort's memory had told him and things that he had happened at certain times. Harry had the diary for about a month before Ginny had stolen it back and yet another month had passed before Hermione and Penelope had been petrified. All she had done was just go back to writing in a book that talked back to her. And according to Riddle, Ginny had known that something was wrong with her and that she was involved along with the diary. But even after being out of its influence, she still did nothing. She was so selfish about her own chance of getting expelled that she was willing to let lives be put in danger.

Sirius led them to a wooden double door. Opening them, there was a metal gate on the other side of them. But they could all easily see the dead vines twisted around the gate metal bars.

"It hurts my heart already and I can barely see anything," Krinos dramatically placed a hand over his heart.

Harry patted him on the back while chuckling.

Sirius then pushed the gates open and they all entered a courtyard-like area filled from wall to wall with dead plants. Trees, bushes, flower bunches, vines, and even a vegetable and fruit patch were all nothing but dark brown, gray, and even black plants. There were also a couple of benches, tables, chairs, and a fountain with a raven statue on it. All of them were covered by the dead plants that had obviously had grown out of control before they had died. The ceiling over their heads was a glass dome similar to what would be over a greenhouse.

"Your family doesn't go halfway, does it," Harry chuckled as he asked his godfather.

"I never said that they didn't," Sirius laughed.

"Now, this really hurts my heart," Krinos held his hand over his heart again. "But I can fix this to look brand new once again."

"I have been waiting for this," Harry was excited.

"I can not believe that you believe in something so fake," Hermione huffed. "He is our age so that only makes it more impossible for him to be able to use wandless magic."

Krinos simply rolled his eyes and let his magic do the talking for him.

"Nature's breath," he cast.

He put his right hand up to his mouth and blew over it as if he was blowing something off of his hand. Shiny green dust flew off of his hand, also seeming to come out of his mouth. 

Turning around the garden, he spread his magic dust all over the area. As the plants were hits by the dust, they almost instantly sprang back to life. The plants all turned their natural colors once again. Trees turned golden brown with bright green leaves. Bushes turned a brilliant green as well. The vines, fruits, and vegetables all gained their life back as well. The entire garden was returned to its former glory.

"Wow," Harry and Sirius gasped.

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny just looked annoyed. Hermione looked to want to explode as she saw the "Impossible" magic being done.

"Nature has always been what I love the most," Krinos smiled as he then made another tree grow with a wave of his hand.

"Thank you, Krinos," Sirius thanked the Greek mage. "The garden has never looked better."

"It was my pleasure," Krinos smiled back. "My plants also last for years, so that will make it easier for these to be taken care of."

"Your powers are incredible," Harry looked at all the revived plants. "You literally bend nature to your will."

"It took me years to master my powers and they still grow in power until I turn eighteen," Krinos says.

"Your magic definitely is different from ours," Harry sat down on one of the benches. "Your magic reaches its maturity at eighteen instead of seventeen. You also obviously will have different classes in your school compared to our own. They would have to be different since they can't have general classes because mystic souls do not share the same types of powers."

Krinos nodded. "True, mystic souls do not share the exact same powers. We do, however, share similar abilities that work with similar elements."

"So if you take your powers, for example, others can work with nature but work with it differently," Harry says. "Like you work with all plants, but others can work with just flowers while others work with just trees."

"Exactly," Krinos was impressed by the amount of knowledge that a wand-user figured out about his people. "I have a few friends that also have their own versions of nature magic. My friend Lily has Nature's Enchantment magic, which allows her to mix enchantments with plants. There is also my friend White, who has Nature's Beast magic. It allows him to shapeshift into animals that have been fused with plants."

"Definitely is so different from what can be done with a wand," Harry said.

"Honestly," Hermione huffed. "Harry, you can not believe such obvious lies."

Krinos snapped his head in her direction. His eyes momentarily glowed as he tried to suppress his desire to turn the annoying girl into poison ivy. But then he might get complaints from a certain someone over in Gotham about disrespecting plant life by turning such a horrible girl into a plant.

"Hermione, he just showed us two things that he could do with his powers," Harry said. "He is a mystic soul. They don't need wands."

"My god, Harry," Hermione complained, rolling her eyes. "It's obviously some kind of trick since wandless magic is rare. These mystic soul people don't exist."

"One is standing right there," Harry pointed at Krinos. "And his cousin, another mystic soul, helped rescue me from Durzkaban."

"They obviously are using things like power amplifying potions or amulets," Hermione argued, as stubborn as ever. "That is the only way they could do things like the things they did."

Harry could not help but notice that Krinos seemed to subconsciously reach up and touch the emerald flower pendant that was around his neck. He was not going to ask about it with the others around, but he made sure to remember to ask about it later.

"You are lucky that I am from Athens and not from Sparta, little miss delusional," Krinos glared at the bushy-haired know-it-all. "I know a lot of people cursed for things not as offensive as insulting the entirety of the mystic soul community like you just did."

"Don't talk to her like that," Ron glared back at the nature mage.

"I will talk to this idiotic girl any way that I wish," Krinos crossed his arms. "She should not pretend to know anything about my people when she clearly knows nothing at all."

"How dare you," Hermione screamed at him. "I am the brightest witch of my generation."

"In Britain, maybe," Krinos countered with a smirk. "Considering that I have female friends back home that can bend water to her will, turn into any animal that she wishes, conjure fairy tale elements from an enchanted book, and many others, you are nothing but a single grain of sand compared to them."

Harry was of two minds at that moment. His first one was all about wanting to meet Krinos's friends. They all sounded extremely powerful and their powers certainly sounded amazing. They would probably be as fun to be around as Krinos himself. His other mind was actually thinking that Hermione was getting what she deserved. She always acts so high and mighty because of how smart she is and now she has met someone that is finally not putting up with her horrible attitude.

"Don't speak to Hermione like that," Ginny yelled.

Krinos's eyes glowed again. The plants around him moved. Vines grew to a giant size and thorn-covered vines snaked close to them. Both sets of vines grew and moved to be around Krinos, almost looking like they had grown right from his back.

"And what makes you think you can stop me," Krinos asked, his arms crossed. "I am a mage of nature inside of a garden. This is my domain and I doubt you pathetic wand-users can do anything against me in here."

As much as Harry wanted to see what would happen, he would rather not have his new friend become a murderer on the day that they met. He would rather be alone with him anyway since he obviously could not trust the other three to keep their opinions to themselves.

"Just leave, guys," Harry told the three annoyances.

"What," the three yelled.

"How can you even possibly think that we would leave you alone with him," Hermione screamed. "Look at him! He's dangerous!"

"He is only reacting to you insulting him and his people when you called them fake," Harry glared at his supposed friend.

"We are still not leaving you along with him," Ron yelled. 

"Leave or I will finally get to see how mystic souls use their magic in offensive ways," Harry did not mind the idea of forcing them out of the garden.

"It would be my pleasure," Krinos had on a sinister smirk, the vines creeping toward the trio.

The look on the nature mage's face and the approaching vines were enough to get the three to leave.

"Olivia said that she was coming by for a bit, so I will be with her and Remus in the kitchen if you need anything," Sirius told the two.

"Alright, Sirius," Harry said.

Sirius closed the gate behind him as he left, knowing that the paranoid people that were his family had charmed the gate with a silencing charm to activate when it was closed. So his godson and Krinos were perfectly able to freely chat now.

He went back to the kitchen, which was thankfully empty except for himself and Remus. Mrs.Weasley was probably somewhere else trying to clean this disgusting house. He swore to himself that when he cleared his name and got custody of Harry, he was going to get them a much better house to live him. And currently, a house in Greece sounded like a great idea.

But as Olivia stepped out of her portal and into the kitchen, they had a plan that they needed to get started.

"Headmistress Jiwe and all the teachers have agreed to a field trip being hosted by Crystal Rose," she told the two men as she sat down.

"Do they know the real purpose," Remus asked.

"They do," Olivia nodded. "Headmistress Jiwe has had a few run-ins with Dumbledore while at gatherings for worldwide school headmasters/mistresses. She hates him and is definitely willing to help us pull the rug out from under him."

"I now really want to meet her," Sirius stated. "Thank her for us."

Olivia giggled. "I will pass on the message. How is it going on your end?"

"Dumbledore hasn't been by, so we have not had a chance to try and trick him," Remus admitted.

"But we have gotten other Order members into agreeing that having mystic soul allies would be great for the Order," Sirius says. "We have been adding a few lies about Voldemort killing mystic souls in the last war, so your kind would be more open to our side than his."

"Very clever," Olivia nodded in approval. "They will never know that none of us would ever fall against a wand-user, even if he is a so-called dark lord."

"I am beginning to really enjoy your smack talk against all wand-users," Sirius chuckled. "No offense, of course, Moony."

"From the point of view of a mystic soul, I get why she smack talks us," Remus chuckled. "I mean, have you met Fudge and those that he personally employs?"

"The man ordered a 'kiss on sight' for me even when I still have not received a single trial," Sirius said. "You don't need to meet him to know that he's an idiot."

"It's people like your minister that make my cousins question why I chose to go into politics," Olivia stated.

"What can you do," Sirius shrugged. "There is always be idiots in the world, no matter what you try to do."

"Considering the people in this Order, I believe that," Olivia said. "They should call themselves the Order of the Sheep since all they seem to do is follow their precious Dumbledore. They are the sheep and he is their shepherd."

"There is no way that Britain would survive the amount of sass and sarcasm that comes from your family if you guys lived here," Sirius laughed.

The floo suddenly came to life and out walked Dumbledore himself.

"Speaking of said shepherd," Remus mumbled under his breath.

"Ah, Miss.Gardna, welcome back," Dumbledore greeted the time mage.

To the untrained eye, Dumbledore was his usual kind grandfather self. But Olivia was a politician and easily saw through the mask that he was wearing. He was irritated with her being there since she had done nothing but question and argue with him since the moment that she first got there. But since he was here now, probably to try and manipulate Sirius or Remus, they were able to get the rest of their plan in motion.

"Geia, Mr.Dumbledore," Olivia greeted back, purposely not calling him 'headmaster' or 'professor' since he was never her teacher or headmaster.

"Did you need something, headmaster," Remus asked, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms.

"Molly sent me a letter," Dumbledore said, all three of the others resisting the urge to roll their eyes. "She was concerned about how much time Harry was spending alone. You know that after everything he has been through, he needs his friends."

"Strange that you say that now, yet you were the one that forbid all of us from contacting Harry for almost a month," Sirius crossed his arms as well. "So all of a sudden he needs his friends. Make up your mind, Dumbledore."

"You know that owls could have been intercepted, Sirius," Dumbledore tried not to look annoyed with the fugitive. "Now that Harry is here, he needs his friends."

"Harry can make his own choices, headmaster," Remus said. "If he wants to spend time alone, or in the library, or with his friends, then he is allowed to."

"That reminds me, I will need to talk with him later," Olivia says. "I can help him with his hearing at the ministry since I know the most about the law."

"That is not nec..." Dumbledore tried to say.

"That sounds great, Olivia," Sirius said, interrupting Dumbledore, which he was happy to do. "Thank you."

"Of course," Olivia smiled, then smirked as she decided to move toward manipulating the manipulator. "Given mystic soul history with this country, it would be my pleasure to stick it to your pathetic ministry."

Olivia's mention of a bad history between mystic souls and magical Britain intrigued Dumbledore so much that he forgot about how offended he was at Sirius interrupting him the way that he did.

"Bad history," Dumbledore asked, curious just like they wanted him to be. "What do you mean, Miss.Gardna?"

"I did a little more research since the last time that I was here," Olivia rather enjoyed that he was falling for their trick. "Your little dark lord might have done it in a cowardly way, but he still managed to kill a few of my people. Mystic souls that were simply being magical tourists as they had been visiting magical Britain during your war. Voldemort somehow found them and would have his Death Eaters fire killing curses at their backs. He never let them even fight back. Guess he would rather be a coward than face down a mystic soul in a fight."

Olivia almost smirked as she saw that the headmaster was actually believing her tall tale. He fell for the lie, hook, line, and sinker. Guess this is what happens when you get an ego as big as his, you lose brain cells.

"I see," Dumbledore got that annoying twinkle back in his eyes. "Your people must be very angry that they lost some of their own to Voldemort."

Inside, he was celebrating. Maybe this was the opening that he had to make it known even to mystic souls that he was a lot more powerful than them. He was the strongest wizard ever. Stronger than Merlin, stronger than the Hogwarts founders, stronger than everyone. And he was going to prove it to even mystic souls.

"Some of them were even former students of my school, Crystal Rose," Olivia continues tricking the headmaster. "Headmistress Jiwe is most upset about losing students that she helped to nurture and come into their powers."

They could see the hamster wheels in Dumbledore's mind turning. The three shared looks that silently celebrated how they were fooling the old man.

"Would your headmistress and her fellow mystic souls be willing to help us," Dumbledore asked, thinking that he could use them to further his own agenda.

"The ministry watches you like a hawk, headmaster," Remus said. "You leaving the country would look like you trying to gain allies from other countries. They would never allow that."

"Makes me wish for the days where students were able to go on field trips for certain classes," Sirius sighed. "I still remember that one trip we took to a magical creature reserve when I was taking Care of Magical Creatures in my fifth year."

Unlike Dumbledore, whose manipulations were about as subtle as a bull in a china shop, they were very good at tricking him. They were actually subtle. The old man looked at Olivia as he asked the question that they had been waiting for.

"Does your old school accept foreign schools for field trips," he asked.

The three had to suppress their smirks at a job well done.


	10. Chapter Ten: I Hate Politics

Chapter Ten: I Hate Politics

"You wouldn't know anything about winning a trial against egotistical politicians, would you," Harry asked Krinos suddenly.

The nature mage froze as his hand was halfway up to picked an apple from a tree he had just turned into an apple tree. He then looked at Harry.

"I might need some more information," Krinos requested.

"Well, you know that our ministry is not exactly the best," Harry says.

"The entire magical world knows how corrupt the British ministry is," Krinos said. "Even those on Gotham make fun of how corrupt it is and they have had two crime families feuding in their streets for decades."

"I've never been to Gotham, but I think I would prefer any place over here," Harry admitted.

"Trust me when I say that we would happily welcome you to Greece," Krinos smiled at him.

"You have no idea how much I would love to accept that offer," Harry sighed. 

"Do you want to talk about it," Krinos asked, softly. "My friends and sister have often told me that I am an excellent listener."

"Ironic, given that plants do not have ears," Harry awkwardly chuckled.

"You're stalling, Harry," Krinos said.

"I know," Harry sighed again.

Krinos placed a comforting hand on Harry's. He gave the most comforting smile that he could.

"My parents were killed right in front of me when I was five-years-old," he tells Harry.

"What," Harry gasped, looking right at the nature mage.

"In Greece, things are quite different in terms of who will become the head of their family," Krinos explains. "Our government has a special council of the Theós and Theá of the more powerful Greek families. Think of it like the lords and ladies of your country."

"Okay," Harry nodded as he followed everything that Krinos was saying.

"Every family is different with how they handle who leads the family," Krinos continued. "Some follow the traditional patriarchy, which a man being the head of the family, while others go with a woman leading them, which is a matriarchy. Others just go with whoever is the oldest child, regardless of gender, while some have their own traditions."

"Like what," Harry was glad to be learning, but wondered what this had to do with his parents' deaths.

"Well, I know that the Apolla and Huntress families both make magical twins the heirs of their families," Krinos says. "And then there is how the headship of the Gardenia, Domino, and Solaria families goes to whoever marries first. Some families even have the heirs of their families be whoever gets certain powers."

"I don't know much about stuff like that for here, but maybe I should learn about that as well," Harry says.

Krinos nodded and then continued. "My parents had made Melody and me co-heirs of the Gardna family. Olivia is our proxy until we come of age. But making the two of us the heirs also meant that our parents passed over our older brothers, Red and Black."

"They named them after colors," Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, we don't know how Melody and I escaped that pattern," Krinos said. "Red and Black were actually passed over because even at that age, they were extremely abusive toward Melody and me."

"Oh, Merlin," Harry swore.

Having experienced plenty of his own abuse at the hands of the Dursleys, Harry knew what it was like to be hurt by your own family. If he wasn't being beaten by Vernon or Dudley, then he was being screamed at and pushed around by Petunia. Not to mention the countless number of chores that he had to do to an unachievable level of perfection or he was beaten and had his food privileges taken away until he completed them the way that they wanted them to be done.

So he sympathized with Krinos over having to live with people that obviously seemed to be just as bad, or even worse, than his relatives. They were probably worse considering they were magical, so that meant they could torment Krinos and his sister worse than how the Dursleys treated him.

"Red had the power of earth manipulation, meaning that he could bend rock and stone to his will," Krinos continued. "Black was able to control shadows. The two actually believed that they were more powerful than anyone else in the entire family. I mean like they believed themselves to be the most powerful Gardna's in history."

"Gess, talk about egos," Harry pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Tell me about it," Krinos rolled his eyes. "They would constantly use their powers to torment Melody and me. We would have to place protective spells on our bedrooms to keep them from attacking us at night. Red once threw Melody off a cliff while we on a family hike and he caused an earthquake right under her feet. Black once created snakes out of shadows, venom included, and sent them after me simply because I grew a garden at the snap of my fingers."

"Dear Merlin," Harry swore. "Your brothers sound like the most insane people that anyone could ever meet."

"No one but their fellow prisoners will ever meet them now," Krinos said.

"What...What did they do," Harry was sure that he was not going to like the answer to his question.

"They were really jealous of Melody and I getting to be the heirs of the family instead of one of them," Krinos says. "As I said, they truly believed that they were the strongest Gardnas to ever be born into the family. It was a couple of weeks before my and Melody's sixth birthday. Our parents were going to start teaching us about how to be the best heirs we could be after then. Melody had been with Olivia and her mom during that afternoon while I had been with our parents. Red and Black hated that and they took their anger out on our parents."

"No," Harry's eyes widened in horror.

"It wasn't even accidental or emotional magic or them losing control," Krinos looked to be holding in his tears. "They did what they did because they wanted to. They killed our parents. They would have killed me as well if my magic didn't lash out in pain and anger. They were sent to Tartarus prison before they were even teenagers because even to this day, the prison guards still say how they are always trying to plan to escape for no other reason than to kill us."

Hearing leaves and other plants moving, Harry looked around. The plants were reacting to Krinos's emotions. They were wilting and turning dull and lifeless. It was definitely obvious to Harry that Krinos's powers were tied to his emotions and feeling so sad was causing all of this to happen.

But, Harry also understood why Krinos had told him that. He was opening up to him as a way to help make him more comfortable so that he could open up to Krinos. It was a very heartwarming gesture that Harry greatly admired.

Placing his hand back on Krinos's, Harry looked at him as the nature mage wiped the tears from his eyes.

"My life has always been about fighting for survival in a world that does not appreciate anything that I do," he said. "I've had to deal with possessed teachers, cursed broomsticks, giant spiders, mountain trolls, a sixty-foot basilisk, soul-sucking dementors, bullying teachers, mother dragons, psychotic mermaids, Death Eaters, and have dealt with Voldemort four times in the past."

"I know I've faced demons, but you are barely even fifteen," Krinos looked horrified. "You should not have faced all of that."

"Tell that to the people of this country," Harry scoffed. "One minute I am a hero that they want to save them from everything that puts them in danger, and the other minute I am the next dark lord that they need to torment and constantly beat down. Everyone around me is constantly changing their opinion of me based almost entirely on that rag known as The Daily Prophet and events that I have no control over. They hardly ever even try to actually ask if I have actually done anything. I have saved Hogwarts every year that I have attended and nobody ever cares that I do."

"If you excuse me, I am going to go out and turn all those people into trees," Krinos pretended to get up to leave.

"I would not disagree with you doing that," Harry sighed. "Other than my third year, nearly everyone at school has turned their backs on me every year. In my first year, I was trying to help a friend avoid charges of illegally having a dragon. I, along with Hermione and my friend Neville, were deducted 50 points each even though it was only our first time being caught after hours. In my second year, they all feared me because I was revealed to be a parseltongue, someone who can talk to snakes, and they all believed that I was the heir of Slytherin and attacking muggleborn students. And last year, everyone but a few believed that I entered the Triwizard Tournament just to have more fame and fortune, bullying me relentlessly because of either lying about entering or stealing glory from the Hufflepuff champion."

"Loyalty and trust are two of hardest things to gain but the easiest to lose," Krinos said.

"Tell me about it," Harry crossed his arms. "I have never done anything but help them but they turn on me faster than a merry-go-round gone wild."

"Now that is a metaphor I have never heard before," Krinos tried to make light of the situation.

"I just want to be normal," Harry clenched his fists tightly. "I want to be a regular wizard that doesn't have to constantly worry about whether he was going to live for his next birthday. I don't want to have to always test those around me to see if they will betray me in the future or not. I just want to be me."

Krinos looked at the frustrated and sad teenager. This was not something that anyone his age should have to go through. Even for a wizard, he had his life put on the line more times than probably anyone else in magical Britain put together. He definitely didn't deserve to always be looking over his shoulder to see if someone would be trying to kill him. Mystic souls might be constantly fighting demons, but it was their choice and a part of their way of life. They also loved that with every demon they vanquish, that meant another innocent life would be saved.

There is also the ridiculous lack of loyalty shown to the teenager in front of the nature mage. To treat him as a hero one minute and a villain the next was a completely horrid thing to do to a teenager. Equality was a big thing at Crystal Rose, given that they even have children with creature blood attending, so they would not even react that much even if one of their schoolmates was famous in any way. Sure, there were popular students and students that were avoided, but that was based more on personality and how they got along with others than anything else.

"I will help you any way that I can," Krinos promised the glasses-wearing teen.

Harry gave him a soft smile. "I appreciate that more than you could ever know."

"So, tell me more about the politics in this country," Krinos sits back in the chair he was in and crosses his legs over the knee. "It will help me help you form a plan of defense for your hearing."

Harry nodded as he did understand that other than the corruption, Krinos would not know how the ministry here works. He might know the basics because of Olivia being involved in politics, but that was probably it.

"As you know, the ministry here is very corrupt," Harry said. "The only time things ever get done is through bribery, threats, or someone in charge being extremely selfish."

"Sounds like these people would literally faint if they saw how functioning the magic council is back home," Krinos chuckled.

"Probably," Harry shrugged. "Other than that, I know that a meager part of the ministry is the Wizengamot, which is the governing body of all the lords and ladies of magical Britain."

"Does the Potter family have a seat on the Wizengamot," Krinos asked.

"I truthfully have no idea," Harry admitted. "Sirius has just started teaching me this stuff to help me with my hearing. Especially since we are both sure that Minister Fudge and his lackeys are going to try something that will make the decision that I am guilty before I even arrive."

"Okay, Olivia will definitely be a great help, then," Krinos says. "She has had a lot of meeting with a lot of different types of politicians. Slapping egotistical and corrupt politicians with her power of common sense is basically more life-giving to her than oxygen."

Harry had to laugh at that. Olivia totally seemed like the type of person that would get a kick out of showing up corrupt politicians and beating them at their own game. She would be even better at the game than them because she beats them without even having to stoop to their level and break the law. Harry was starting to like her more and more with every single new thing that he learns about her.

"So, I am guessing that even though she is a council member, Olivia is still your proxy for your and Melody's seat," Harry guessed.

"Yeah," Krinos nodded. "Though, we might keep it that way even when we come of age."

"Why is that," Harry asked, curious.

"For the simple reason that we hate politics," Krinos sighed. 

"Doesn't everyone," Harry joked.

"Meh," Krinos did a 'so so' hand gesture that meant that it may or may not be true.

"What about if a member of the magic council is also the head of their family," Harry asked, suddenly curious about that.

"The Council of House Theós and Theá is a separate part of our government than the magic council," Krinos explained to him. Only the head of the magic council is actually involved with them and not allowed to hold their own family seats at the same time."

"So even if they are the head of their family, they would have to use a proxy if they are also the head of the magic council," Harry guessed.

"Correct, Harry," Krinos smiled at how quickly he picked up knowledge. "Olivia is still allowed to be our proxy since she is not the actual head of the family, so she is allowed to be our proxy. You're a lot smarter than you let people know, don't you?"

Harry nervously chuckled as he reached up and scratched the back of his head, a nervous twitch that he had developed.

"You can say that," Harry admitted. "My muggle relatives are not the nicest people and it just would not be 'normal' for someone like me to do better in school than their idiot of a son."

Krinos could tell that Harry was not saying everything about what was going on at his relative's home. Especially given that he always seemed to call them his "muggle relatives" and never referring to them as his family. But he would allow Harry to tell him more as he got more comfortable telling him.

"Mystic souls all believe in keeping magic and mundanes separate, anyway," Krinos says. "We do not think that the worlds should ever mix beyond mortal parents that fully embrace their magical child."

While not wanting to say it out loud, Harry agreed with Krinos. He knew that people like Hermione's parents and Seamus's dad were muggles that were open to magic, but that was not the same for all muggles. His own relatives being prime examples of that. There was a reason why the Statute Of Secrecy existed. It was meant to keep mystics safe from mortals, not the other way around. The proof was certainly in horrible events like the Salem Witch Trials.

"I had to learn quickly to not ever do better than Dudley," Harry continued his story. "It was actually a lot harder than you'd think because I've met rocks smarter than that moron."

"Considering the rock trolls, stone mages, and enchanted talking rocks that I have met, I believe that," Krinos chuckled.

"I just got used to having to hide how smart I was and by the time I realized that my relatives wouldn't care about my magical grades, it was too late," Harry said. "Everyone had the image of how their precious 'Boy-Who-Lived' was in Hogwarts and anything that destroyed that image would have caused chaos. Plus, I admit that I hade been desperate for friends that I would do anything to keep them."

"Ron and Hermione, I am guessing," Krinos said.

Harry nodded. "From the moment I met those two, it was obvious that both of them had very different issues. With Ron, he has made it clear that he only cares about Quidditch, food, and chess pretty much in that order. Grades and school are number zero on his list of priorities. It is a miracle that he actually passes his classes at all."

"No kidding," Krinos snorted. "From what I have seen of him, he has the intelligence of a fish with breath just as bad."

Harry actually laughed at that. It was definitely an unspoken rule in Gryffindor that if you wanted to actually keep your meal in your stomach to never look at Ron when he is eating because it is so disgusting that you would never be able to keep yourself from throwing up. He had the table manners of a rabid dog. No offense to Sirius and his canine form, of course.

"And Hermione, don't even get me started on how she feels if anyone does better than her in class," Harry rolled his eyes. "She actually believes that she is the smartest person in the entire school, not just our year. And if anyone does better than her in any class, no matter what class it is, she immediately says that they are cheating. And her only reason to accuse them of cheating is simply because they were doing better than her."

"You need better friends," Krinos said. "I apologize for being blunt, but you really do need better friends."

Harry sighed. "I think that I actually agree with you on that."


End file.
